I Didn't Know They Were Triplets
by Slower Than Stampeding Turtles
Summary: Bella was pregnt with twins,or so she thought.An unexpected 3rd child,with human traits,plus 2 hybrid babies & Victoria lurking in the shadows waiting to strike at any moment;the Cullens have their hands full.But by some unexpected twist 1 baby must go.
1. Chapter 1: Vampire Baby Birth Surprises!

***Sniff Sniff* This sucks!**

**My creativaty! It ran away, screaming! For DAYS it didn't want to see me, but when it came back... it brought THIS story idea with it! **

**So here is something my brain _thinks_ is entertaining! Weird thing is, I got inspired by my baby nephew :D**

**Yeah, I won't be updating this so much though /:**

**it PROBABLY MIGHT MOST LIKELY go up for adoption )': ****like I said: _PROBABLY MIGHT MOST LIKELY _**

**so please review?(:**

**I. HAVE. NO. BETA. Please bear with me through the spelling errors!**

**A Few Little Changes I Made:**

**-Victoria is still out there so Eclipse? NEVER happened.**

**-Jacob and Bella kissing? NOPE! They WERE and still WILL be the best of friends, ONLY.**

**-Also Jake doesn't imprint on Renesmee. I wouldn't force him to be with a female mini Edward... *shudders***

**I mean C'MON _half-vampires_ & _werewolves _DON'T INBREED _& _have half vampire-werewolf, _werepire _babies_!_** **Thatt just _doesn't _happen! So JacobxNessie lover's go away? You'll probably send me hate mail!**

**On with the story! :D**

Alice P.O.V.

Something is isn't right, I can feel it. Bella's future was supposed to stay put for at least one more week! It disappeared a few minutes ago!

I'm miles away from the house, hunting, so I can't help her!

Carlisle is supposed perfome a C-section on my best friend's tummy so the babies wouldn't kill her and she would hopefully stay human for a little bit longer.

We figured she was pregnant with twins because her stomach was way bigger than it would have been if she was having one baby. I've had visons of the babies, too. A boy and a girl, both with Edward's hair.

Bella already named them: Edward Jacob and Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She and Rosalie couldn't have been happier. The rest of us, though, were extremely weary about the situation.

The two fetuses had started talking to her and at first she freaked out, thinking she was going crazy, but them Rosalie got pictures in her head, too.

One of them touches the walls of Bella's womb to show her pictures of what that it's thinking. The _second_ baby, on the other hand, doesn't have to touch her, he-or-she just sends pictures mentally.

I'm just a few minutes away from the house, I'm pushing my body faster, Jasper hot on my heels.

"Jasper! It's Bella! Her future disappeared! I'm scared hurry!" I cried out, not looking behind. I'm not sure if he said anything, if he did then I wasn't paying attention.

The house was already in my sights. There was a faint tearing sound along with four gasps and one agonized cry of pain.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I burst through the door, not even opening it properly, just making it smash down.

I ran to her, but Jacob growled at me. I blanched, we had been getting along very well, he's never once growled at me before.

"What happened?" I yelled, Jasper grabbed me by the waist. I screamed louder, thrashing against him, "No! Let me go! I need to help her! Please! Jasper! Jacob!"

Suddenly I felt very calm and dizzy, I stopped thrashing and glared at everything.

Jake ran upstairs, I could hear Rosalie growl.

I smelled the blood. I could go upstairs and just kill her, Bella's blood would taste so swe- NO! ALICE! THAT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!

I looked around and focused my eyes on Seth, he looked scared and extremely tired.

The poor 15 year old kid didn't need to have this scar him for the rest of his life. Leah was not here, she had gotten over her hatred for us and was actually pretty fun to be around. Jacob let her take a short vacation to visit her mom.

Bella screamed and I cringed. Jasper held me tighter, I sobbed into his chest, "Call Carlisle!". He did, somehow with his arm still around my waist.

A vision made me go limp.

*_Vison*_

_Rosale attacked Bella and killed her along with the children. Everyone was devastated to have lost so many family members._

_Edward killed himself. Rosalie tortured herself with pictures of babies muttering, "My only chances.. I killed my only chances at motherhood."_

_The rest of us couldn't even look at her, even Emmett. He was with Heidi of the Volturi, mates._

_*End of Vison*_

I screamed, "Jacob! Look out for Rosalie!"

Edward was probably, too busy trying to save Bella. I thrashed agaisnt Jasper and ran upstairs into the hospital-like room.

At first glance, I attacked Rose and sended her flying downstairs, Jasper grabbed her. She was snarling at him, screaming, "MINE!"

I hissed at her and shut the door, not it would help much. Jacob was looking at Bella's naked body in horror.

Oh my gosh! Her entire abdomen was black, blue and purple!

I whimpered and with raised hands, I aproached her. Edward wouldn't hesitate to attack me, I'm sure. He glanced at me, his eyes dark and nodded at me.

I tried to smile, but grimaced instead.

"Jake, c-could you go to Edwad's room and get some towels and baby clothes?" I asked, quietly. Bella whimpered, the veins in her eyes had popped and she was undoubtedly in pain now. She gurgled and coughed up blood. I held in my sob.

The door opened and then slammed quickly.

Okay, Edward, cut into her stomach. Go right along where Rosalie pierced her skin with the scalpel, NOW! She won't be able to feel anything, at this point.

He did as I _thought_ to him, with a sad eyes filled with determination. He grabbed the needle with morphine and pushed it into a vein in her arm.

Soon enough, Bella's entired stomach was cut open. She thrashed slightly, but then a _cracking_ sound, pierced my ears. They broke her spine!

Edward hurry, she doesn't have much time! She'll die in 10 minutes if you don't take the children out and bite her!

He teared through the vampire-like skin that was covering the children in Bella's womb. I winced as a the metallic sound rippled through the house.

Jacob came running in with diapers, towels, wet towelets and an armful of baby clothes. He saw Bella and gagged.

"Sorry!" he spit out. Thank God, he loved her like a sister now or else he would probably be on his knees crying hysterically.

I nodded, "It's okay. Please be at the door, Rosalie can't be here." I told him, my voice quivering. He sighed, placed the baby stuff on the couch and leaned against the door.

A cry brought my attention to Bella's body again. I gasped, _he_ was beautiful. Edward cut the embilical cord and whisped gently, "Edward Jacob."

"Born at 11:43 p.m." I added silently, like they do in the movies.

Bella gained a bit of concsiousness and whispered hoarsely, "C-Can I... Let m-me hold him" Her breathing labored as she saw the lightly tanned baby, she smiled, "Amazing, E.J".

Her arms were shaking and I quickly grabbed E.J. from her. He wailed, already knowing who Bella is. They both looked heartbrtoken.

"Bella, we need to get Renesmee out, too. Please, we love you! Hold on just a bit longer." I sobbed. She nodded and closed her eyes. Bracing herself from the pain, I assume.

E.J was warm, like Jacob, Seth and Leah. He stopped wailing and stared up at me.

Brown eyes, Bella's eyes.

I smiled at him, as I put him on the table that was covered with fluffy cloths. Jacob was cleaning him with a slightly damp towlet.

"Take care of him, I'll help Edward with Renesmee." I mumbled quickly.

Another baby wail was heard, Bella muttered, "Renesmee. Beautiful."

I looked down at my Gucci watch and said, "Born at 11:49 p.m." I mumbled.

I squealed as she took hold of Renesmee. The newborn baby smiled at her, leaning her tiny head full of bronze curls down to Bella's breast. I'm guessing Renesmee bit her because Bells gasped and Edward quickly took her out of Bella's arms. Edward's daughter was really pale, like us.

"No, Renesmee.", he said, smiling like a fool. I laughed as he handed her to me. My clothes were extremely bloody at this point, but I didn't care.

"Turn her! Quick, Edward!" Jacob yelled, holding E.J in his arm. The baby was fully clothed and looked adorable in the blue one-piece that had little airplanes.

Edward looked down at Bella's abdomen, "T-There's another one!" he stuttered.

I stopped in my tracks, "What? My visions were only of TWO babies! OH MY GOD! EDWARD! THE BABY STILL NEEDS TO BREATHE! HURRY GET IT OUT!" I screamed.

With vampire speed he delivered another baby. It had a full head of short brunette waves up to it's little ears. This baby looked a little bruised and tanner than the other two. It didn't make a sound.

That worried me, then I remember, "Edward, turn her, NOW!", I screamed looking at Bella. Her heartbeats were 5 seconds apart.

She'll see the baby when she's turned!

As soon as I thought that, Rosalie burst through the door, looking enraged, then she spotted the extra little miracled and ran full speed to it, taking it from Edward.

"It's a girl!" she squealed, while Edward was busy with Bella.

"BORN AT 12:04 A.M.!" I squealed, yay! I get to organized 2 birthday parties! One on September 10, the other on September 11!

I watched as Edward bit Bella on both wrists, ankles and her neck. He bit her right above her heart and injected as much venom as he could to make the changing process faster.

I sighed and went to clean Renesmee, half heartedly. She seemed to notice that my attention was not fully on her anymore and she pouted at me, cutely. I smiled slighty as i took her in the bathroom to clean her hair.

I put a diaper on her and a pretty little pink one-piece outfit, like E.J.'s only her's had flowers instead of airplanes.

When she was fully dressed and clean, I held out to Rosalie, who cooed at her. Edward was cleaning up the namless child.

I sighed and told him, "Edward. What are you going to name her? It feels wrong thinking her as _Nameless Baby_".

He looked at me and said, "I'll think of something. It's only fair, since Bella named my the others."

I chuckled along with him and looked at the baby in his arms.

"Oh my God! Edwad! She's stunning!" I breathed.

It's true, she was _the_ most amazingly gorgeous baby I have ever seen in my life, that's saying a lot, too.

"Yeah and she hasn't even opened her eyes, she's been sleeping ever since she was born. She snorted a little when I was cleaning her up and occasionally squirmed. I'm worried, Alice. If I didn't know any better I would say she's human. Her body temperate is less warm than the others." he told me gazing at the pretty face in his arms.

I nodded, "I noticed that, too. Her scent is like Bella's and her heartbeat is slower than E.J's or Renesmee. They're heartbeats are like a hummingbird's movements, fast." I said.

Jasper walked in the room, he winced when he saw Bella. Edward had put a sheet over her body, when he finished biting her. Good thins Jacob gave him permission to change her.

Jazz gasped loudly when he saw _all_ the children. Rosalie was rocking a sleeping Renesmee and Jacob was asleep holding a snoring E.J. tightly in his arms. They all looked calm and blissful.

"Holy sh- ahh crackers! TRIPLETS?" he yell whispered. Edward and I chuckled.

"Yes, two girls, obviously and one boy." I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He had a thoughful look on his face, "So who's Rensemee?" he asked, looking at he nameless baby and at Renesmee.

Edward pointed to Rosalie, "That one is little Renesmee. And this is..." he trailed off looking at the purple bundle in his arms. The baby was wearing a diaper with a light purple one-piece romper that had yellow and green butterflies scattered on her chest.

Jasper looked amused, "Poor girl, such a strange name. So _that_ is...?" he trailed off, pointing at the baby in Edward's arms.

I giggled, wondering which baby looks like Edward's mom and dad the most.

His head snapped towards me and he grinned, "That's it! Alice your a genius!"

"Aren't we all? Wait why?", I asked. Jasper was looking at me, too. He was laughing lightly.

"_Elizabeth_! This baby looks the most like my mother, so I'm naming her Elizabeth. Her middle name will be Alician,_(pronounced ALICE- IAN)_ the other name Bella had wanted to call Renesmee." he blurted.

I was bouncing, "O-M-G! Are you serious? Aww, thanks Edward! Elizabeth Alician Masen-Cullen. Wow, she has a long name, but it suits her perfectly!" I gushed.

"Elizabeth." Edward cooed at the newborn. She opened her eyes. I stared at her, grinning. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue-green I have ever seen!

Jasper was had his eyes fixated on the baby too, "She has your eyes, Edward. I guess she has more of a Masen-Swan mix, in her than the other kids, ehh?".

Edward just nodded, "I'm gonna feed her. Please wake up Jacob so he can feed E.J. Rose, I have no idea how to do this. Alice, can you clean up and dress Bella? Jazz, make sure Alice doesn't go over the top.".

I squealed and grabbed Jasper's arm as Rose shook Jake awake._ If it wasn't for E.J she probably would have kicked him_... Edward laughed and nodded.

Jacob woke up a groggily followed Edward downstairs, with Rose not too far behind.

Determination filled my petite body and I started to think of what to put on Bella.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Nothing can ever compare to holding your child for the first time with no worries. I regret ever wanting Bella to get an abortion, I just hope the kids understand why when they find out.

_Edward, do we feed them blood or formula?_, Rosalie thought to me, looking at Renesmee. We were in the kitchen, Seth had fallen asleep on the couch. If I had to choose a werewolf, it'd be him.

"Try the formula first." I told Rosalie. In her mind she had hoped that Bella didn't make it, just so she could be everything to the kids. She was way mistaken if she thought that I'd let her anywhere near them, if Bella had_ not_ lived.

There were two metal bottles filled with blood... from _human_ patients.

Jacob smelled the blood, looking disgusted, "Whichever baby, does _not_ like blood, he'll be my favorite. Yeah, Edward, that's right! I already have a favorite in the making!" he joked, but he wasn't, not completely. The dog smell was more bearable, but it still smelled nasty.

The children obviously cannot smell it, since none of them have crinkled their little noses.

I looked down at Elizabeth, she was fast asleep. She looked like Bella when she was a baby, acted like her too. Elizabeth mumbled in her sleep.

Jacob and Rose noticed this, too. They were smiling widely.

"Sleep-talker!" Rosalie squealed, bouncing with Renesmee, who looked annoyed. Her mind was fulll of pictures, most of them were Bella.

Jacob was jumping slightly, too, "I guess it runs in the family! Elizabeth will probably be a klutz, too! I guess not all Bella-traits were lost!" he said, excited. His mind was very calm and he was eager to be an uncle to the kids.

I laughed, looking at Rosalie. She was putting the bottle to Renesmee's mouth. The newborn opened her mouth and sucked eagerly, but then she made a face and pushed it out of her mouth. Her little face was crinkled up cutely.

Rosalie put the metal bottle filled with blood to Renesmee's mouth. She seemed to really like the blood.

Jacob sighed, "You are _not_ my favorite!"

I chuckled at his little game. He meant well, I know, but I couln't help feeling a little irritated that my child wasn't good enough for him.

"Lets try E.J!" He gushed, putting my boy up in the air and spinning him around like a little plane. He even made the _brrrrm_ noises. My son was wide awaked and squealed loudly.

Jacob got the formula bottle and put it to E.J's small lips. His brown eyes were twinkling as he drank the milk, joyfully.

He looked proud, "I have my favorite bebeh now!".

Renesmee seemed to know what he meant because she wailed and reached for him. Rosalie looked saddened, but then confused.

_How can a newborn support herself and **reach** out to something?_

I thought about it and then concluded, "It must be the vampire in her.".

"She doesn't _look_ like a vampire, Edward!" she hissed, cussing at me in her mind.

I shrugged, "She's beautiful just the way she is." I glared at her.

Renesmee was still struggling in Rose's arms, reaching for Jacob who had his attention on E.J.

Groaning Rosalie said, "Dog, here. You hold Renesmee, while I feed E.J, she _obviously_ wants to go with you.", she glared at Jacob.

Her eyes softened, when E.J finished his bottle and fell asleep.

Jacob nodded_, I wanna hold my favorite child, Eddie_!, he thought to me.

I glared at him, "Don't call me that!". He just laughed and traded babies with Rosalie, careful not to wake up E.J.

Renesmee smirked, it turned into a look of horror, when Jacob said, "Renesmee is suck a long name. I'm just gonna call you _Nessie_."

Rosalie and I burst out laughing. We ceased our laughter when Jasper came down looking at us in despair.

"What did you guys _do_ to make Nessie so sad?" he screeched, looking like the whole world was about to explode.

Nessie wailed and reached for me, I sighed and traded babies with Jacob.

Elizabeth woke up, startled and let out a squeal. As soon as she saw and felt Jacob's arms around her, she relaxed. I supressed a groan as Jacob looked at me triumphantly.

"Well_, _Major_... I_ personally do _not_ think _we_ did anything wrong!" Jaocb whined. I laughed. What he said next, made me want to attack him, "Seems like E.J and Lizzy here like me a lot more, huh Edward?"

I growled at him, Renesmee squirmed, she felt extremely warm in my arms. I looked down at her and smiled, she was beautiful.

My daughter. Daughter_s_, I have been blessed with three children. I kissed her forehead and she touched my cheek.

I gasped, when an image, that weren't her thoughts, entered my mind.

_Bella was smiling, blood and sweat matted to her head. She looked happy. Then all of a sudden I was in Alice's arms. _

The images kept going to Bella.

I understood what she meant, "You want to see your mommy?" I asked her.

_No! I lost her already and Bella isn't even here!,_ were the thought from Rosalie, which were the loudest.

Renesmee nodded. I then gasped a second time, "You have a gift! My baby's gifted!".

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Obviously, _Mind-Reader_, Bella was the first to experience those gifts!".

I frowned, I forgot about that. Rose let out a snort.

In her arms, E.J was sucking on the formula bottle. I assume he was just chewing on the plastic nipple because his eyes were closed. His thoughts were blank, too.

"I wonder if this lil' lady has any gifts?" Japsper said, looking pointedly at Elizabeth.

We all shrugged in unsion. Then We looked at each other weirdly.

I smiled widely at each of the triplets.

Alice came bouncing down the stairs, her hair was pinned away from her face and she was in designer clothes, these weren't covered blood.

A crash came from the living room. We were all suddenly on guard,each in their own protective stances.

* * *

**Yay, slight cliff hanger!(:**

**Favorties, Subscribtions and Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed!**

**This was weird though, I got the idea for this from watching **_I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant, _**so** **hahaha**?(:


	2. Chapter 2: Kodak Moment

**Thank you so much for the feedback!(: **

**All of the reviews made me smile :D some of you PMed me wanting me to change Edward Jacob's name... That's how Stephenie Meyer wanted it & honestly it kind of bother's me, too...**

**so I'm thinking about re-writing the chapter & making his name into Edward Jr.? Then everybody can still call him E.J ...or maybe _Junior_?**

**How about that? I don't _completely_ like that though /:**

**I could change his entire name to Anthony, Edward's middle name? I could even change the entire name completely! Edwin John? Ew..**

**so please review or PM me telling me what you guys want!(:**

**Also, I put pictres of the babies on my profile! Ahh they are so cute!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

Jasper went into the living room, cautious. Then a blur of white attacked him.

A lot of hissing went around, mostly from Jasper and... Emmett, who boomed, "HONEY! WE'RE HOME!", while Jasper choked him.

Jacob laughed along with Alice.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and I were just staring at the two fight around, unfazed.

Esme noticed Elizabeth in my arms and ran over to me, squealing . I took a small protective crouch and growled lowly in my chest.

Jasper quickly stood up and told Esme, "Mom, you should know, _especially_ with me living with you for so long, that you _never_ do that. Edward is in _Daddy-Protecitve-Mode_ with Elizabeth mostly because she's almost basically human... I think."

Straightening up, I quickly apologized, "Sorry, Mom. It's just that, Lizzy here is really specialy to me.".

She nodded and said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I have two questions though." she stopped short and looked at me apologetically.

I smiled at her slightly and nodded.

"Well, Alice's visions were of two children with _your_ hair color... This little girl right here has Bella's _brunette _hair... So was Alice's vison wrong? And two, can I hold my grandaughter?" she asking with vampire speed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I chuckled, "Be careful with her though, she's the one with the least tough skin."

Esme took Elizabeth in her arms, just as my baby girl opened her eyes. Her eyes widened, but then she gurgled at Esme, "_Mmm. Hrrr_".

_Oh my goodness! Edward, she's beautiful! Where are the othr two though? **Are** there other children?_, Esme thought.

Nodding to her, I replied proudly "Yes, a boy and another girl . Edward Jacob and Renesmee Carlie."

She beamed at me, turning her face towards Elizabeth's.

***2 Days Later 7:45 P.M.***

Alice P.O.V.

Over the last two days, the family I got to know Elizabeth and the twins. Carlisle did blood tests on them, well _tried_.

E.J and Nesie's skin was too tough for the needles, which broke. They look like week if not month old babies, now. Did I mention they already had full sets of pearly white teeth? Well they do.

Elizabeth's human. Her blood tests showed that she had mostly Bella's DNA with barely enough of Edward's. She looks like the newborn she's _supposed_ to. Her mouth id toothless.

Rosalie and Esme, _especially_ Rosalie, have been having so much fun making Renesmee and E.J baby books. Obviously, they're getting rushed, but I just _love_ dressing them up and having mini baby fashion shows.

I even took a photo of E.J and Elizabeth together and it turned out adorable, Renesmee was asleep at the time.

_I'm_ going to help Bella with Elizabeth's baby book. I'm sure she'll be surprised to have carried an extra baby, but she'll adore Elizabeth just as much as the rest of us do. She's the baby of the family, no pun intended. Her birthday is on September 11, not the 10.

Today, on September 13, Bella is supposed to wake up at around 9 p.m. We've all taken the babies to see her, from a distance.

All Renesmee thinks about is Bella, which I find very cute. Elizabeth well her thoughts are so soft, that Edward can't read them properly. E.J's thoughts are usually, if not always, on his next meal.

His hair has grown and is now a very bright red, kind of orange color with tints of brown. His hair color eventually changes to a darker version of Edward's bronze. Renesmee's will stay the same, though. Edward's hair. Obviously, Elizabeth's hair will stay brunette, it might even turn into a dark blonde. Who knows? I cetainly do not.

I have tried looking into Lizzy's future, but it's black. Nothing pops up, not even a snipet of her life!

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Bella's heartbeat is really fast, faster than the twin's. Her pain is almost over. Thank the Lord. My best friend's been through som much pain in the last 3 days, not counting her children's births.

Oh, we also think that the reason I couldn't see _Elizabeth_ is because the twins were born a day _before_ her. We also concluded that the reason Elizabeth is so _human_ is because the twins stole most of the vampire DNA from her just like human babies take nutrients from each other, if they're multiples.

_Thump, thump... thump._

Esme, Jacob, Rosalie and I are taking care of the babies, while Edward takes Bella on her first hunt.

Right now, I'm holding Elizbeth, while Jacob feeds her. The twins are in a special Cullen fashion show. E.J's face was a mask of pure horror, he wailed for 10 minutes straight.

I think he learned that crying wouldn't get him out of it, so he's bearing through it, just like the Cullen men.

Renesmee, I can tell, is going to take after the women most of all. She hates it when Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle carry her. The only two men she likes are Edward and Jacob. Ugh, freaking Jacob took Jazzy's spot!

Elizabeth will be a mix of everyone, probably. We all love her and I _think_ she likes all of us, too. I'd be lying is I said I didn't enjoy taking care of her the most.

Lizzy doesn't _mind_ Jasper's Civil War stories, Emmett's retarded baby sounds he cooes to her, or even Carlisle's pictures from the years of his travels. She _likes_ it when Rosalie compliments her beauty, when Edward plays piano for her, she even likes it when Jacob talks about sports with her.

She has honestly stolen my heart, when I'm shopping online, she just squeals for me to show her the computer screen and _points_ to things she likes. Elizabeth likes it when Esme feeds her, lovingly like any grandmother would her grandchild.

I am positive that we all love the fact that she'll be an infant longer than the other's, which is what we want... Someone who would _need _us for a couple of years.

Only 30 more seonds, Edward, if your listening, I thought as loudly.

_Thump... _

_Thump... _

_Thump..._

15 seconds and then we'll have her for eternity.

_Thump... _

_..._

_Thump..._

_..._

_Thump..._

5 seconds

_Thump..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Thump..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

It is done, Bella is now a vampire, for the rest of eternity.

Downstairs, we all grew quiet. Rosalie looked annoyed, but you could detect a bit of gratitude in her face. Esme, I could tell, was excited. Jacob, he looked displeased, but somber. An understanding look crossed his eyes, suddenly and he smiled.

I was grinning, softly kissing Elizabeth's forhead I sighed, "You're going to meet your Mommy, very soon. You'll love her imedetely, Lizzy."

Jacob and Esme smiled widely at me. Rosalie snorted, muttering, "It was fun, while it lasted."

I rolled my eyes at her, "It wasn't your fun to have, Rosalie." I sneered. I love her like a sister, but when she gets all snippy-snappy, I can't help myself!

She had been trying to teach the twins to call her _Mama_. Really, that couldn't have been a lower blow to Bella. I'm _so_ glad Edward and Jacob told her off.

Rosalie, of course, threw a fit about being the one to take care of the babies, the most, which isn't true. All of us have a schedule with the kids, so they don't get attached to _one_ person, Edward got the most time with them, obviously.

Esme had tried to tell her that Bella wouldn't appreciate any of the stunts she had pulled the last few days.

What did Rosalie say? "_She'll thank me by letting me adopt one of the kids, just watch__. Bella owes me!"_

Edward snapped and attacked her. He was being held back by Jasper and Emmett, the second her held her against the wall.

Carlisle and Esme were disappointed, the rest of us, excluding Emmett, were very annoyed with Rose and even attacked her when she got _too_ motherly towards the kids..

She wasnt allowed to help with the children at all yesterday. To say she's mad right now would be an understatement.

I just hope Bella can resist their blood, I can't see into the furture with her and the children... They're like blind spots.

E.J and Nessie smell good, but not I'm-Want-To-Eat-You good. Elizaneth on the otherhand, well... she smells _exactly _like Bella. Us, vampires have a hard time with her scent, but Jacob's _smell_ covers it up a little bit, which I do not mind at all. I wouldn't want anyone to attack my grand baby.

A melodic voice carried through the walls of the house, "I love you." it blurted.

Esme and I shared a look, "Bella!" we both exclaimed. Renesmee and Elizabeth beamed happily at Esme and I.

E.J was looking bored, playing with a white teddy bear.

Edward was taking Bella on her first hunting trip. As a _thud_ hit the floor of the dirt outside, I got sucked into a vision.

_*-Vision-*_

_We were all mourning in the rain. All of us were wearing black._

_Surrounding a single, shiny black coffin was a sobbing Bella, being held by Edward, who looked enraged and so broken. __Rosalie was staring at the coffin with hooded eyes, Emmett had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. __Carlisle was shaking with grief, while Esme sobbed, they were holding each other tightly._

_Renesmee, E.J, and Elizabeth were nowhere to be seem._

_*-End Vision_-*

I was gasping for unneeded air, as I got blown back into reality. Esme, Jacob and Rosalie were watching me with curious gazes, I shook my head and replied as angry as I could, "Bella. _Ripped_. The. _Satin_. Blue. Dress!" I said each word slowly, pretending that the dress was actually _that_ important, which it wasn't.

Esme laughed quietly and continued dressing E.J in a little suit.

"_Nggrrr._" Elizabeth gurgled, she finished her bottle. Jacob took that as his que to burp Lizzy.

He was patting her back softly and all too soon, she burped right in his face.

That started a set of giggles from our darling littl girl _and_ me. It was just too funny! I'm sure the air he breathed in smelled like baby formula!

Oh my gosh! I continued laughing at him with Elizabeth for a few more seconds.

Jacob brought her face close to his and pouted, "You think that was funny, Elizabeth Alician Masen Cullen?"

I wonder if she understands him.

"_Ahh Uhh_" she cooed at him, through her fit of giggles. He snuggled his face close to her's. She seemed to not like him today because she smacked him right in the eye!

I laughed, apparently the rest of the family had been watching because Rose, Nessie, E.J and Esme burst into fits of giggles.

When our laughter died down, Esme wondered aloud, "Do you think Bella will like the cottage? What if she minds that I didn't make a room for Elizabeth?" Her face was a mask of worry.

I thought about it for a bit, "No, I'm sure she will _love_ the cottage. It looks as if it was straight out of a fairytale, Mom. As for the baby rooms, I cheated a little so I already _saw_ that she will be ecstatic!" I said, confident.

"What about Lizzy's room? I feel like a horrible grandmother!" she sighed.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Esme, the _crib_ you made for her is enough for Bella. If anything, she'll say that you didn't need to do that and blah, blah, blah."

I nodded, laughing "He's right you know, I've seen it. She's really happy that she gets to be in the same room as Elizabeth, while she sleeps. She'll alert be at Lizzy's every whimper throughout the nights, while the twins sleep the whole night, ot waking up _once_." I added.

"Ironic that the only parents in the world that don't _need_ sleep, have two kids that sleep without a whimper." Jacob shook his head, bouncing Elizabeth on his lap, she was facing towards Esme and Rose.

Lizzy craned her neck to the staircase and squealed as Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle came downstairs. Jazzy zoomed to her and gentlly got her into his arms. He could _never_ harm a baby, so that helps ingnore te call of her blood.

He smiled, "God. I just _love_ you, Lizzy! Your so cute!" he cooed at her and sat on my lap, thouroughly squishing me in the couch.

Emmett laughed and whined, "Don't hog the human baby, Jasper! She laughs at my baby noises!" he reached towards her.

Jasper just squished her to his chest, tighter "She doesn't want you Emmett, go away!" he put his lips to my ear and whispered loudly, "Alice! He want to steal her from me!"

I rolled my eyes, "If you get off me, I might help you." I compromised.

He slid off me, to the floor. Elizabeth squealed the whole way down, flailing her arms up. A flash of light stunned them both. Their faces were so funny! Jasper looked kind of _stoned_, while Lizzy's eyes were dialated and her pink lips were in an '_o_'.

"Kodak moment!" Emmett sang. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she let out a wail. We glared at him, including E.J and Nessie.

Jasper looked at Emmett timidly, "You scared her! Ahh, she's feeling so surprised and scared. Nice going Emmett, she feels annoyed now! She's getting angry! Wow, now she's fur-"

"Jasper, shut up!" Jacob whispered, "She's getting angry because you keep voicing her emtotions" and in a deathly calm, soft voice continued, "Now all of you _look_. Emmett get the camera this _is_ a Kodak moment."

I so badly wanted to _aww_ out loud.

E.J was crawling towards his baby sister, who was still whimpering slightly. Her little brows were furrowed, her round cheeks were flushed a cherry red and she was pouting.

When E.J got close enough to Lizzy, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Almost immedetely, Elizabeth stopped whimpering.

She got a glazed look in her eyes and pouted at her brother "_Mm mmrr aaa._" she voiced.

Then it got kind of scary when E.J started wailing loudly, _"Eeett Cccck_". It's like they were talking to each other.

That continued for another 3 minutes, until Nessie screeched for Rosalie's attention. Rose picked her up and grabbed a metal bottle of blood for her. Soon enough, Renesmee reached for Jacob, who was bending down to pick up Lizzy and E.J.

Lizzy snuggled into Jake's warmth and E.J just glared at him, but fell asleep none the less.

Nessie pouted at Rosalie, who just kissed her forehead and said, "He's just a dog, who can't learn any new tricks, baby."

Jacob wasn't paying attention or he just ignored her because he didn't say anything.

I had a vision that would happen the next three minutes.

"They're almost here."

* * *

**That's not a cliffhanger right? I'm HORRIBLE at doing Alice's P.O.V.**

**it was _Esme's_ first, but then I changed my mind (:**

**Usually and Alice P.O.V. is very... perky? & excited? Well in most stories /:**

**So telll me if I should update this more often than _Can Time Change Things_ because it gets confusing! **

**I have more people reading my Emmett/Bella story, so I'm thinking of deleting my other stories that have little or no reviews!**

**Please read them if you haven't already because next time you look for them, they might not be there!**


	3. Chapter 3: Did Ya Find An Extra Baby?

**Thank you so much for your thoughts!(: Each & every _favorite/subscrbtion/review_ gave me a bit of intuition to to continue this story.**

**I'm gonna need more reviews though! I wanted to show you guys something: ****93 Hits** and **54 Visitors -WOW! Thank you guys so much!**

**When the babies meet the wolf pack (because of the almost-war with the Volturi) do you want one of them to get imprinted on? **

**For the _girls_ it's harde because there are more choices. Obviously, there are many unimprinted wolves such as: Jacob, Embry, Collin, Brady & Seth.(:**

**Plans for E.J have already been made & since NOBODY gave me suggestions for his new name, he's stuck with Edward Jacob!(:**

**Also in the last chapter when E.J an Lizzy had their conversation, he was basically comforting her? I dunno, I like to think babies can communicate to each other, even if the adults don't understand. **

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

"Edward, your hiding something from me." I mumbled into his shoulder. The _dress_, Alice had put me in had gotten ripped and was stained with animal blood, so I was wearing Edward's white button down shirt, that came mid thigh. I was walking barefoot.

When I almost attacked the hiker and growled at Edward, I could honestly say I have never been more ashamed in my life.

He chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough, Bella. Be patient, love." His arms were wrapped around my waist, I have to admit, it felt nice to have him actually not give me bruises.

I'm just worried on how my kids are right now.

I groaned, "Tell me. Please?" I grabbed his ear and made him look at me. His beautifully sculpted face was grinning with amusement.

"Ow! Bella!" he whined, trying to get my hand off his ear.

I snorted, "Your not getting off the hook mister, what's going on? Are my babies okay?" I cried. Panic coarsed through my veins. What if the wolves had attacked the family? What if someone stole my babies? No! We have to get home, NOW!

Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me, slightly "Bella. Bella. Calm down. Our babies are fine. Renesmee is eager to meet you. Your all she ever thinks about. E.J, well... He already knows that he'll meet you soon, so he's not too worried."

"You talk about them as if they could understand you!" I blanched.

He shifted and pulled me to walk faster, "Well you'll see. We're almost home. Just about Thirty more seconds."

We ran in a comfortable silence. The Cullen home came to view, I could heard heartbeats and things moving inside.

I noticed Leah and Seth weren't outside the house, where they usually liked to hang out at night. Well they had no need to anymore, I can _never_ repay them enough. Anything they want they can have, Leah didn't even like us much and she helped guard my family, despite.

"Where are Leah and Seth? Are they inside the hou-" the scent of wet dog on a hot summer day filled my nostrils, I gagged. "Eww! Is that how they smell? They smell... unpleasant."

Edward's musical laughed echoed throughout the forest. I noticed we were at least ten feet from the house, I stopped walking and hispered, "What if they don't like me?"

He didn't have enought time to answer me because a small fairy-like woman was attacking me in a huge, "Bella! Bella! Bella! Your okay! See, my visions are never wrong, Edward! Bella! I missed you! The babies miss you, too! Oh god, poor E.J is just like all the men _and _you... They hate getting dressed up." she pouted.

I laughed and hugged her back, "I missed you too, Alice! Gosh, it feels like forever since I've talked to you. Ehm, when will the red eyes turn gold?"

A glazed look overcame her small face as she smiled brightly at me, "About a year, if you don't slip up, which I haven't seen, then 8 months." She squealed and hugged me again.

I noticed Jasper and Emmett were behind Alice. Jasper looked like he was concentrating on something, probably me to see if I was going to lash out and Emmett looked like well, Emmett. He was vibrating, with excitement, I hope. If it was rage, then I'm in some trouble.

"Is there something troubling you, Major?" I asked. Alice giggled like crazy and skipped over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Your very controlled for a newborn, Bella. It's nice talking to you, now that I don't want to eat you." he smiled, his southern drawl very faint. Edward stiffened, but I ignored it.

I grinned at Jasper, "Thank you? I'm taking it as a compliment." then looking at Emmett, "Em, you look like Jacob when he's a about to phase! Your not mad are you?" I asked.

He laughed and pushed Edward off me, so he could givve me a giant bear hug.

"Wow, your stronger than me right now... bitch." he pouted at me. I laughed, "Turd." I retaliated. Emmett pouted and turned to Edward, "Your _wife_ j-just called me a-"

"A what did she call you, Em?" Jasper teased.

"A t-turd." I almost felt sorry at the look on his face, his eyes were wide and his lips were quivering. He looked so _sad_!

Edward snarled at Emmett and then laughed at his face... or thoughts, I'm not too sure.

Carlisle came out then. He took one wary glance at me and turned to the house and back at me.

"Hello, Bella." he smiled "Good hunt?" he chuckled.

Grinning at him I replied, "Very, is Esme inside?" He froze for a second and shook it off, "Yes, she's with Rosalie, Jacob and the em _children_."

I squealed, everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You never ever _ever_ squeal, Bella! Wow! I guess you are normal!" Emmett boomed. I frowned. I can't be _normal_, can I?

"Your more normal than _Emmett_, that's for sure, Bella." Edward muttered. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He grinned widely at me, "Love you, too." he kissed me on the lips slowly. Emmett made gagging noises, whith Jasper. Emmett grinned at Jasper, who looked concerned.

"Oh no. I'm like Emmett" he mumbled, with a devastated look in his eyes. We all laughed as Emmett pouted, "It ain't too bad being like me, _dear brother of mine_!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes, while we all smiled. Everyone was pretty mean to Emmett.

"When can I see my children?" I asked, slowly looking at everyone's faces.

All besides Alice and Edward, tensed and looked concerned.

Alice grabbed my hand and turned towards the house, "C'MON BELLA! LET US GO INSIDE THE HOUSE... _WHERE THE CHILDREN ARE_!" she said loudly, emphasising every word. I gave her a questioning look. "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Lets go I haven't seen the kids in 3 days and _I'M_ the on who carried them all."

Jasper laughed when Emmett said, "You have _no_ idea about _all_." Edward, Carlisle and Alice glared at them. The two vampires cowered behind each other.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh, YEAH I DO! I was the size of a frickin whale with _said_ twins!" Everyone's faces relaxed.

We walked to the front door, like literally _walked_ at human speed. Why we went so slow, I have no idea.

Alice reached for the door knob, _dramatically_ slow. I growled, she gave me a shocked looked, but opened the door. As we stepped in, me without breathing, Jasper and Emmett went ahead into the kitchen.

Edward grabbed my waist tightly and Alice took hold of my shoulders, restraining me. I took a deep breath and choked on the air. It smelled so good, the scent of strawberries, honeysuckle and vanilla. I was breathing heavily, at this point.

They held me closer, Edward and Alice. "Where?" is all I said. Alice was looking towards the staircase. Down came Rosalie, holding a baby girl. She had bronze curls up to her neck in a small ponytail. She was wearing an adorable pink one-piece romper with booties. Her face was hidden in Rosalie's shoulder.

Rose had a blank look to her face. Her eyes hardened when she saw me.

I frowned, this baby can't be _mine_ can it?

It's _big_, not fat, but it's larger than a newborn baby of _three_ days. This baby looked at least 6 months old!

Carlisle went to stand beside, her. Rosalie stared at Carlisle, an unsure look in her eyes.

"She won't do anything, Rosalie." Edward said, glaring at her. She sighed and slowly walked towards me. I gasped when the scent of cherry blossoms crowded my nostrils. Where did the strawberry smell go?

I stepped forwards, a ringing sound was pounding in my ears. If I had a heartbeat, it would be going as fast as helicopter wings.

Instinctively, my arms shot forward, my eyes were on the pink bundle. Rosalie looked me in the eyes and snarled quietly, but gave me my baby, unwillingly.

I gasped at how warm she was. She was hiding her face behind her small pale hands.

"C'mon, sweetie. Show mommy your beautiful face." I cooed at her. Someone growled and then Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Renesmee." Edward mumbled, smiling. I beamed at him. He took my name! I kissed his cheek.

With one hand, he gently removed Renesmee's hands away from her face. I couldn't help but smile widely at her. She was adorable!

Big brown eyes, filled with depth stared up at me. Renesmee smiled at me, showing perfectly white teeth.

"Hello, baby girl. I'm your mom." I managed to say, my voice quivering. She giggled, that sound will forever be my only music.

Renesmee put her tiny hand onto my cheek and suddenly, I was seeing a metal bottle.

"I see your gift still works." I kissed her forhead. Renesmee smiled widely at me and showed me the bottle again.

"She wants you to feed her." Edward stated. He had obviously seen what Renesmee showed me. "I don't think your ready for that, Bella. I know you resisted the hiker, but you'd _be_ feeding Nessie human blood."

Rosalie gasped and quickly took Renesmee out of my arms and snarled at me. "You almost attacked a hiker? How dare you! You shouldn't be anywhere _near_ the children!"

Alice, Edward and I growled at her.

Normally, I am a very calm person, but she is taking it too far. Trying to keep my away from children who _I_ carried, children who look like _Edward_ and _I_.

"Listen here, Rosalie Hale. You got to play _mommy_ long enough. For three _days_. I want time with _my _children, too. Yes, you helped me keep them alive, but that doesn't mean I'll _give_ one of them to you! Are you crazy? No! Now, if you will. Give me Renesmee." I held my arms out.

"You got a backbone." was all Rosalie said, before handing Renesmee to me, "I like it. Keep it up, Bella."

"Okay now that you've met Baby Number Two, Bella... It's time for you to get to know Baby Number One also known as Edward Jacob!" Emmett boomed froming the kitchen.

The smell of dog was thick in the air, I wrinkled my nose.

"Yes, it is. My baby boy. Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

Esme descended the stairs, "Right here, Bella. As you can see. E.J is very big." she smiled brightly at me. A baby boy with light, bronze hair and dark, brown eyes was sitting on Esme's arm. He was smiling widely at me, his eyes shining brightly, full of joy. This is Edward Jacob. He has to be _the_ cutest most adorable baby boy I have ever seen in my life!

I blew him a kiss. He blushed a little. I giggled, while the rest of the family laughed, while he pouted.

Rosalie took hold of Renesmee, "C'mon Nessie! Lets go get you fed." I froze. _Nessie_?

"Who nicknamed my baby after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" I hissed. Renesmee smiled at me and nodded. I grinned back at her warmly.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Mhmm... Mhhmmm! EHEM!"

"Do you have anything to say, _Emmett_?" I asked, feeling annoyed. Just like that, I felt calm again. "Thank you, Jasper."

"It was Jacob! Jacob did it! He called the child _Nessie_ and it caught on with the rest of us!" Emmett blurted. Then he and Jasper burst out laughing, "Nessie!" they would weeze and then laugh harder.

Suddenly _E.J_ started giggling along with Emmett and Jasper. My heart swelled, aww. Cute!

Nes-I mean _Renesmee_ wailed and hid her face in Rosalie's shoulder. I felt a pang of jealousy, but it soon faded when Renesmee reached for me. Rosalie then cradled her, making sure Renesmee couldn't see me. I frowned, this is going to be a problem with her.

"Mmm! Ah- Ah!" E.J mumbled reaching for me. Gently, I did, too. Soon enough his wamr was in my arms.

I rocked him slowly. As I kissed his forhead, a cry came from nthe kitchen.

Confused, I looked at everyone. Edward quickly left for the kitchen. I could hear him say, "It's okay, Lizzy. Daddy's here."

I gasped, "Did you guys find a _human_ baby in the woods or something?"

Rosalie laughed darkly, "Wouldn't you like to know." Yes, I would. That would explain the delicious scent of strwberries.

"Edward?" I called "What's going on?"

Alice gave out a nervous laugh, while glaring at Rosalie. Rosalie was just smiling at me looking, smug. Emmett was making noises at E.J, who looked _bored_. Esme and Carlisle kept giving each other nervous glances.

Edward came out of the kitchen, looking annoyed. He was flanking Jacob's left, on Jake's right was Jasper. Then I noticed a baby in Jacob's arms. It looked so tiny. I'm assuming it was a girl because it was wrapped around in a light purple blanket. The blanket was covering her face.

"Someone please, hold me back." I mumured. Immedetley, Emmett and Edward were holding on to me. Esme had taken E.J out of my arms a few seconds ago.

Jacob looked at me an smiled brightly, "Well... Say hello to Elizabeth Alician Cullen!" he sang and turned the baby to me.

I kept my eyes locked on her, as Jacob lowered the blanket. I gasped. She was beautiful. Elizabeth.

Short, wavy, dark brown hair was up to _Elizabeth's_ ears. She had an adorable button nose. Her skin was lightly tanned, but skin pale. The apples of her cheeks were a goreous light pink. The thing that astonished me the most was her eyes. They were a startling blue green, rimmed with dark brown eyelashes.

"Elizabeth." I whispered, mesmerized by her eyes.

Jacob laughed, "So you've been _dazzled_ by a two day old baby!"

I frowned, "So you guys _found_ her?" This doesn't make sense. Who's child is this? Did her parents die? Was she crying by the mansion?

"No. Bella, love. Elizabeth is _our_ daughter. She was born just as I bit you. You were unconcious by then. She was born yesterday actually, around 12:00." Edward inquired.

I choked back a sob. "What kind of mother am I? I didn't even know how many kids I had?" Really, I _have _never felt more stupidly idiotic in my entire life. Guilt. That was going through my body too. "I'm a bad mom and I haven't even had _one _day with my children yet!"

Edward came to me and pulled me into a hug, "Bella. It's okay. Your here now. Not even _Alice_ knew about Lizzy. Her future isn't there. _I_ can't even read her thoughts very well" he mumured into my neck.

I sniffed, "I still feel so bad about it!" I whined. "I can't even hold my littlest baby because I'll probably lose control and eat her!" I exclaimed, lowly only for us vampires and Jacob to hear.

"Oh and another thing about Lizzy." Emmett said "She's _human_! Not a single vampire trait, besides beauty, is in her system!"

"So, Nessie and E.J are... immortal like us?" I squeaked. All of them nodded. "What about Elizabeth?" Saying her name, I was just overjoyed. A third child. _I_ Isabella Marie Swan have three children. Offsprings.

Everyone froze at my question. Tears brimmed my eyes as I realized the situation.

"She might be immortal, spending eternity with us when she reaches maturity?" Carlisle stated. Questioned, is more like it.

That answer did not satisfy or give me _any_ comfort. I held onto Edward tighter and let of a small sob. I slowly dropped to the floor, Edward still holding me.

I felt someone kneel down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay. We all love her so much already. If she wants, we can turn her." Alice offered. I looked up at her, glaring. I softened my face when I saw the pain in her eyes.

She didn't _want_ Elizabeth to be turned.

"Sooo..." Jasper started, a concentrated look on his face, "We shouldn't worry so much right now. When the time comes, Elizabeth will make her decision."

A small feeling of contentment engulfed my body. "Thanks." I managed to whisper.

_A _loud burp interupted our moment of depression. "_Brruurrp_"

I turned my head towards E.J and noticed everyone else was staring at him, too.

Then Jacob went up to him and made Elizabeth give him a small high-5. "Alright little man!" Jacob cheered, while E.J, Elizabeth and Emmett burst into fits of giggles. In Emmett's case, loud guffaws.

I looked at Renesmee in Rosalie's arms and she looked annoyed. I felt confused, can babies seriously feel annoyed so fast?

I shook my head and reached for E.J, "Can I hold him again, Esme? I'm in better control now."

"He's your son, Bella!" she laughed "You don't have to ask."

Once, E.J was in my arms I grinned at her "Thank you."

"You hungry? C'mon Lizzy lets go get you some food!" Jacob said to Lizzy.

Edward glared at him "No way! It's my turn!" I laughed at him. He's never acted so childish, I love it!

Jacob growled at him, softly. Then he used Lizzy like a puppet and made her flail her arms saying "Go away you mind-rapist!" Obviously, _Jacob_ is the one who talked.

"BELLA! I HAVE KODAK MOMENTS!" Emmett screeched. I didn't pay attention, instead an image of a bottle of baby formula filled my head.

As I was brought out of my haze, Edward said "He wants you to feed him, love." E.J nodded and patted my neck, with his eyes closed.

"Alright. Lets go feed you, big boy!" I murmured against his cheek as I kissed him.

"Erm, Bella... It would be safer if you fed him out here. You might try to attack Nessie or Lizzy." Carlisle said, calmy. I could sense his worry.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Lizzy!" Jasper half yelled "She's too precious! Ahh her scent.." Alice slapped him upside the head.

"Jasper, honey?" she muttered.

"Yes, darling angel Alice? How are you? You worry me so much you know! Are you alright? Do you need to feed? Alice?" Jasper answered her.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and winked "I'm quite alright, actually. Just do me a favor?"  
Jasper breathed out heavilly, "A-Anything!"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU! ALL THIS TALK BELLA KILLING HER KIDS IS MAKING _SAID_ BELLA UNCOMFORTABLE! EVERYBODY STOP WORRYING! SHE IS AND WILL DO FINE! JEEZ!" Alice screamed.

"Woop, Woop, Alice!" Jacob said, giving her a fist bump.

Alice looked accomplished, "Thank you, Jake. Now, go let Edward feed his little princess before he goes beserk!"

I laughed as Jacob grudgingly handed Edward Lizzy. Hopefully, life always stays like this: filled with laughs and love.

* * *

**Ehh, ending is kind of cheesy :D Sorry for not updating fast enough /:**

**I haven't even updated my other stories. My inspiration is losing itself )': Anyways, please review!(:**

**& SUBSCRIBE & FAVORITE!(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Babble

**Wowzzers! You guys should be proud!(: I wasn't planning to update because I've gotten sick with the stomach flu since Friday /: Anyways, I'm actually writing all of this on my laptop at home, so I won't get bored... I'm gonna need to disinfect everything when I get well.**

**Here it is, though.(:**

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

Two months ago, I found out I was pregnant. Just a month later, my babies were born and I had been turned into a vampire. Now, it's been a week since then.

I was feeding Lizzy, while laying down on my stomach. The twins were asleep in Edward's room, they have such different sleeping patterns than Elizabeth.

***2 MONTHS LATER***

The twins, E.J and Renesmee, already look 6 months old. The family and I are scared, their aging is too rapid.

Elizabeth is still a small baby like she should be.

I can't help but feel the need to spend most of my time with the twins. I won't have them for long. Fifteen years is the estimate of their life spans, according to Carlisle's guessing.

If they continue growing at this rate, Renesmee has shown us that she would want us to turn her so she could be a vampire like us. E.J has shown us that he doesn't care. That boy is always thinking about food. He doesn't mind if he'll die sooner than normal children, he has embraced it.

Right now, Elizabeth is being taken care of by Jacob, Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

I'm here with the twins, Edward and Rosalie, while Carlisle gives them check-ups.

"Hmm. It's slowing." Carlisle said. He was measuring E.J's head, as I held him to my chest.

I gave out a sigh of relief, "D-Do you think it'll stop completely?" I asked.

Rosalie looked unsure at me. We'd gotten along better, once I had sorta yelled at her about a week after my change.

_***Flashback***_

_I had just put Lizzy down for a nap at the beautiful cottage Esme had made for Edward and I. Alice was going to watch her for me, whil I came to pick up Renesmee and E.J._

_Rosalie was holding Renesmee and E.J, both of them on her lap. _

_My daughter looked annoyed, but still pleased to being held. E.J had on a mask of pure anger. He kept thrasing and Rose would just kiss him on the forehead._

_It had been like this for an entire week straight. I went up to her and demanded, "Rosalie. Give me my children."_

_She gave me a look of confusion, "Why should I? As you can see, Bella, they love me more than anyone else."_

_A slow hiss came out of my mouth. "I gave birth to them. Your just jealous because** everytime **__you see their faces, you see Edward and I."_

_"I've always wanted children! Please can you give me one of them? I'e always wanted to be a mother, now is my chance!" She cried, holding onto the twins tighter. Renesmee was thrashing against Rosalie, while E.J hit her face repeatedly._

_I gasped, she's squezzing them too hard! "Edward!" I yelled, trying to calm Rosalie down. _

_Instantly, he was right next to me. "She's delusional. Her mind if full of plans to steal one of the kids and dye their hair blonde to look like her."_

_We had to get Jacob to stick his fingers up her nose, so she'd loosen her tight grip. Edward and Renesmee looked tired and kind of blue. I hugged then to my chest._

_When Rosalie realized the children weren't her's and that they never would be, she started sobbing uncontrolably. Poor Emmett comforted her for the entire night._

_Three days later, she came up to me. Her hands were to her sides and she looked more calm, peaceful._

_"I want to apologize Bella," she looked defeated , "I've always, **always** wanted to have a baby of my own, even when I was human. Something part of me and my husband. Ironically enough, I was turned into a vampire, uncabable of bearing a child. In my tmie and Esme's, if you were unfertile, you had no right in society, you were below every other woman. No man wanted a woman like that. I told you my story, a while ago and forgot to tell you." _

_She gazed longingly at something behind me, I turned around. It was a portrait of the Cullen family. Emmett had insited on taking a photo of the **whole** family, now that it was complete. We all looked content, happy._

_Carilse was hold Esme by the waist, lovingly. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, smirking at the camera. Edward had picked me up bridal style and we were both laughing. Emmett and Rosalie were kissing each other, both their eyes close and a smile on their lips. _

_Renesmee was smiling at the camera perfectly, her little hand was gripping Rosalie's dress. E.J and Lizzy were being held by Jacob, who was trying to stop a fight they were having because of a bottle filled with milk. _

_"I've been so selfish. For decades, I wanted a family like the one I have now. Reall,y I can't believe that it hasn't been enough for me." she murmured. Her golden hair was flowing in the wind, no matter how much time I spend with Rosalie, her beauty will alaways give my chills. "I-I... Sorry."_

_I shook my head, "Rosalie, in a way, I can understand your distress. Thank you for protecting me for my babies when I was pregnant. I wouldn't have known what I was missing." I cried out. Life without my babies, I couldn't even imagine how my life would have turned out. I would've become another Baby-Crazy Rosalie. _

_I sent a silent 'thank you' to whatever force helped me in this lifetime. I gave her a small hug, "We need to start over. As lame s it sounds; I'm Bella Swan-Cullen."_

_Rosalie's face beamed at me, "I'm Rosalie Hale-Cullen."_

_**"End Flashback***_

"It might be possible." Carlisle said, smiling a gentle smile. Edward and I shared a look of hope.

Renesmee reached for me and I gladly returned the action. The twins could already crawl around perfectly. They've been practicing standing up for a while, too. They looked like small toddlers.

She put her hand to my cheek and immedetely, I was consumed in a small vison.

Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and I were hunting. Renesmee showed me the picture of a mountain lion. I could feel her take of her warm hand from my chest, I smiled at her sadly.

"Sweetie, unless you can walk, we're not going hunting." I kissed her forhead. She pouted and stood up. I could feel my eyes widen, I'm sure everyone else's did too.

Renesmee danced her way skillfully, to Edward _and _talked, "Momma, can we go hunting now?" she had a high soprano voice, that fit her features perfectly.

I couldn't answer her, "Where's Emmett and his camera when you need him." I muttered. To Renesmee I said, "Yes, we'll go... " I trailed off, looking at Edward. I had hunted just a few days ago, my eyes were a weird orangey color, now.

"Today, if you like, Nessie." Edward told her, then he looked to E.J on the floor, "Can you talk already too, Edward Jacob Cullen?" he asked.

E.J just stared at him and burped. He crawled towards the door and knocked on it, Emmett asked, "Who is it?"

"_Mmm! Bahh!_" E.J called and Emmett opened the door, picking him up.

"Hey guys! Look who I found at the door! It's E.J!" he sang and looked at us in the room.

"Idiot." Rosalie muttered, rising up and kissing his cheek.

He looked at her confused, "Rosie, baby! Wait for me!" She continued walking away, giggling. Emmett followed Rosalie, E.J still in his arms.

The foreign soprano voice called to my attention, "So, parents. We're going hunting?" asked a toddler-like Renesmee. She was jumping on the balls of her naked feet. Her cute little dress was bouncing around with her.

I smiled warmly at her, "Yes, honey. Would you like to wear something more _sturdy_?"

She grinned and happily nodded her head, "YEAH! Can you pick out the clothes, though? Auntie Alice is to flashy."

Edward and I laughed.

* * *

**Do not fret, this is part one. The next piece is going to be started when I get home from the doctors so, like around 2-ish?(:**


	5. Chapter 5: What's Wrong With Me?

**So the time has come... For Nessie to go hunting! :D New pictures of the babies on my profile, well I should say _toddlers_ and baby Lizzy.(:**

* * *

**Lizzy P.O.V**.(See she has a brain, too!)

The person with spikey black hair, who I soon found out was known as _Alice,_ was bouncing me up into the air. I laughed, the feeling my stomach got was hilarious!

"Lizzy! I love you, baby girl. Your so pretty. I just wanna eat you up!" She squealed, nuzzling my face with her's. I poked her nose.

The blonde man named _Jasper _laughed and smiled at me. I wish I had teeth like him and E.J and Renesmee. Can't they see she hates the nickname _Nessie_?

"Elizabeth! We need to feed you some foooood!" he yelled softly, grabbing me from Alice.

She pouted at him, "Jasper Jonathon Whitlock! Give me the baby, _now!_" she threatened him. He held me tighter.

"Uncle Jasper!" I said, well tried to. Really, I just made a whimpering noise. It's not fair! My siblings can talk all they want.

Renesmee started talking not too long ago. She could talk before today, just that she likes using her gift more.

E.J used his mental thing to tell me he wouldn't talk until I did, or until he was too old to _not_ be able to talk. His hair changed colors a use to be a really light orange, then it turned darker. Now, it's almost the same color as Daddy's maybe a shade or two lighter.

I, unlike my brother and sister, no matter how hard I try, am mute!

"C'mon, Lizzy! Say it! _Un-cle Jaz-per_!" he cooed at me. I glared at him, really Uncle Jasper? Really.

I wailed out, "Your so mean! You _know_ I can't talk yet and you _mock_ me! Some uncle you are, Jasper!" I pouted at Emmett. He makes funny noises.

Uncle Emmett smirked at Uncle Jasper, "Well Jazzy-Man! Seems like Elizabeth has a new favorite uncle!" he teased, as he lifted me from Jasper's arms.

Jasper looked devastated, "Noooo!" he screamed dramatically, "Not my baby! Not my favorite Elizabeth!"

I laughed at him, "Your silly Uncle Jasper!", but of couse nobody could understand what I was saying.

"Well, _SSSUUU JJJRRR_, back at ya, Lizzy." Emmett said, against my cheek. I patted his mouth, which he opened.

I stuck my hand inside, this is so cool! It's like a gigantic rock hole in his mouth! I poked around his teeth and then grabbed his slimy tongue.

I made a face, it was squishy!

Daddy came into the living room and gasped, "Lizzy! Take your hand out of there! We don't know where it's been or _what's_ been inside of it!"

Squealing, I reached for him, "DADDY!"

Again, nobody understood me, as far as they knew, I wanted to be held by my father.

He picked me up from Emmett, I snuggled into his strong arms. _DADDY_!

I thought _loudly_.

He looked down at me shocked for a moment and then grinned, "You thought _daddy_? My baby knows who I am!" he yelled.

I stared at him. Of course I know who my _father_ is! I'm not an idiot! I may not be _as_ developed as E.J or Renesmee, but I'm smarter than a newborn normal baby.

My parents are vampires, for pete's sake and at least I got _some_ of their traits!

Alice, Jasper and Emmett cheered, "Woop! Woop! Woot! Woot!"

Rolling my eyes, I hid my face in my dad's neck. Smiling, I stuck the same had that was in Emmett's mouth, into Dad's mouth. He scream was muffled by my hand, "_Mmmahhhh_!"

Alice and Jasper laughed in sync, while Emmett was smiling at me deviously. "She takes after her favorite Uncle Emmett!" he smirked at Jasper and my dad.

My hand felt, cold. As if it was in an ice bucket. I cried out, flipping my hand. They all looked concerned instantly and inspected my hand.

Dad gasped, "It's turning sort of blue! Baby girl, I am so sorry." He kissed my temple and I pouted. "Where's Jacob when you need him." he muttered.

"Speak of the devil." Jasper exclaimed, glaring at Jacob. His smile brightened when he saw me.

"Baby Liz-ard!" he called, reaching for me. Frowning, I held out my hand. He checked it over. "Who put her hand in ice?" he asked.

I felt my face get hot, "I did. Heh." Understand me, Jake. Please. Of course, he didn't.

He grinned at me, hiss light brown eyes shining. "Well lets get you warmed up, then. C'mere, honey."

My dad hissed at him lowly, "Limits, Jacob. Limits." was all he said.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Whatever." I was in his warm arms now, "You feel comfy, Lizard?" I nodded, smiling agaisnt his bare chest.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently, repeatedly. Almost intantly, it got back to it's normal temperature. I stared up at Jacob. It was as if his brown eyes had me in some sort of trance.

My mind was blank, until I heard Renesmee talk. From what Auntie Alice has been told, she looks like an eigteen month old baby and that my mom was delusional saying she looked six months.

"DAD-_DYYYY_!" she screamed. I instantly grew jealous. There she was, my older sister with the quilt Grandma Renee made for Momma.

Her curly hair was tied into a side ponytail, with a yellow flower clip. I'm guessing Mom dressed her because she was wearing sturdy-looking jeans and a long-sleeved purple shirt. Renesmee was also wearing some tan Ugg boots and a tan jacket.

Pale hands were pulling onto Dad's jeans, Renesmee was pulling them trying to get his attention. I don't know why she tried, though.

Our mother was all he saw, which I found adorable! Mom and Dad were just staring at each other, smiling.

I think Aunt Rose called it a _honeymoon phase_. I made a mental note to research that later.

"Bella." Dad whispered. They haven't had much time together, except when they go hunting and when the rest of the family takes care of Renesmee, E.J and I.

It's funny because everytime they come to pick us up, Momma looks nervous and Dad looks extra happy.

Mommy ignored him and picked me from Jacob, kissing my face she said, "Lizzy! The love of my life. How will I ever stay without you again!"

Dad frowned at her, "Bell_-aaaa_! What about _me_? Your loyal, loving, soulmate! The father _of_ Elizabeth!" he whined.

Momma just looked at him, "I love my children more, sorry _Eddie_!" she teased. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob were laughing at the scene before them.

Renesmee gave me a confused look, which I returned by shrugging.

She just held me tighter and picked up Renesmee, too. Smirking at him she said, "Mine."

As if on cue, E.J came into the room, Rosalie not far behind. Dad picked him up, "Yeah, well. _This_ is mine!" he held E.J up in the air. My brother squealed, pulling on Dad's hair.

Dad winced, "Ow, E.J! Do you prefer Mommy, too?" he asked, making E.J face him.

My brother just looked at him, blinking once. Everyone laughed, except of course the kids involved.

I got a small tickle in my nose and sneezed. Then I sneezed again. A third time and all the grown ups looked at me concerned. I felt really tired and I coughed.

Woah, where did this come from? Ouch, my throat hurts! Grandpa Carlisle came into the living room, a thermomater in his hands.`

"Who got Elizabeth sick?" Rosalie screeched, touching my forehead. I looked up at her and held my arms out to her, well tried.

She smiled and asked Mom, "May I?" I felt my mother nod. I liked being held by Rosalie, she felt nice, like my mom. I tried to smile at her, but ended up sneezing.

Renesmee smiled a little and turned to our parents, "Can we go hunting _now_?"

Carlisle stuck the thermomater in my mouth. I gave out a small wail. "It's for your own good, Lizzy. Don't worry, we'll get you feeling better soon." he said, looking me in the eyes.

I sighed, but nodded as well as I could.

"EH-_HEM_! Are we going hunting or not? I'm really thirsty." Renesmee jumped out of Mom's arms and stamped her foot. E.J glared at her while I yawned.

"Hold on, honey. We need to see if Elizabeth is sick." said Mom, smiling down fondly at her.

Grandpa Carlisle took the stick thingie out of my mouth and frowned. "Your temperature is 102 degrees Farenheit, Lizzy. It's common for babies to have a small fever, but this is kind of high."

Dad reached for me, giving E.J to Jacob. I leaned into his cold embrace. He kissed my forehead murmuring, "My poor baby."

I sneezed on him and felt my face get hot. He just laughed, "Does nobody love Daddy anymore?" I kissed his shoulder and then smiled toothlessly at him.

"Aww, see Edward! Elizabeth loves her daddy." Jacob cooed, grinning at me. I made a face and coughed, trying to get the tickle in my throat gone.

"Nessie, sweatheart. I don't think we'll be going hunting anytime, soon. You won't mind drinking the blood Carlisle has in his office, do you?" Momma asked, Renesmee.

She pouted, her eyes full of water and said nothing. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the horrible ache in my head. It was killing me, why does it hurt so much.

The fact that Rensmee stormed out and slammed a door upstairs loudly, didn't help. The pouding in my head intensified and I let out a wail of pain.

Carlisle zoomed out of the living room and was back within seconds, a spood and a bottle of syrup in his hands.

He poured some clear amber liquid onto the small spoon and held it to my mouth, "C'mon Lizzy, open your mouth baby girl." He put the spoon to my lips and I swallowed it, eager to get the itch in my throat to deteriorate.

It made my tongue go numb and left a sickly taste in my mouth. I frowned and cried, it was so gross! Hot tears trailed down my face.

Dad started bouncing me up and down, but all that did was make my headache grow larger. Momma glared at Daddy and held her arms out. My dad sighed and gave me to mom, not before giving me another kiss on the forehead, "Get well soon." he mumbled and kissed my temple.

I must taste good because then everyone else gave me kisses, leaving me and Mommy alone. She started rocking me and wrapped her quilt around me. I snuggled into it. Then she started singing. Really, my mom is amazing, definitely one of my favorite people in the whole world, my hero.

_"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_  
_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_  
_But the truth is plain to see_  
_She was sent to rescue me_  
_I see who I wanna be_  
_In my daughter's eyes"_

I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard her listening to this song a few days ago. She was talking to somebody name _Renee_, she called her mom, so I guess Mommy's have Mommys, too. I instantly felt comforted at the thought of my mother having the joy of being blessed with a mom.

_"In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
_Darkness turns to light and the_  
_world is at peace_  
_This miracle God gave to me gives me_  
_strength when I am weak_  
_I find reason to believe_  
_In my daughter's eyes"_

She held her smooth hand to me and I wrapped my fingers around it, enjoying the coolness. I sniffed and sneezed again, I let out a whimper. Her dazzling smile met my small pout and she kissed my temple.

_"And when she wraps her hand_  
_around my finger_  
_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_  
_Everything becomes a little clearer_  
_I realize what life is all about"_

You know what? Maybe this family really is _home._

_"It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes"_

Momma smiled sadly at me and sang the next verse.

_"In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_  
_A reflection of who I am and what will be_  
_Though she'll grow and someday leave_  
_Maybe raise a family_  
_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy_  
_she made me_  
_For I'll be there_  
_In my daughter's eyes" _

One last kiss was placed upon my forehead and I fell into a deep slumber.

Faintly, I head Mom whisper, "I wish this song was mine, but it isn't. Goodnight, Elizabeth, Mommy loves you." I felt heavy, even if I tried I couldn't move my tiny body.

I sighed and gave up, smiling and let my mind go crazy, imagining what it looked like outside this house.

* * *

**Aww, okay yes the song was kind of corny, BUT it just fit a little? Yeah, I think this is the first time I put a song into a fanfic, so feel happy about that!(:**

**Also, everytime I kinda forced you guys to review, I take those back, unless you _want_ to review, then it's fine with me! :D**

**So yeah, this was _Part Two_. Buh-byee!**


	6. Chapter 6: Really Bad Decisions

**Did I mention that this is one of my favorite stories?(: Well it is, I like it even more than my others! I promise there will be more time as a family, which means Bella, Edward, Renesmee, E.J and Elizabeth will be taking a small family outing soon. But this story willbe more centered around _Elizabeth_, so if it seems that the family is spoiling her well I guess they are! :D**

**Now remember, she's _human _****& for SURE, Nessie will get her hunting trip soon! **

**Oh & does anyone want Jacob, Embry, Seth, Brady, or Collin to imprint on Elizabeth? No Leah doesn't imprint on E.J, just no. Remember what I said about _were-pire babies. /:'_**

Nessie P.O.V.

I was in Daddy's _bachelor_ room, listening to his music, I was still crying . Mom was downstairs in the living room, _singing_ to Elizabeth!

It's not fair, I've never been _sang to_! Except that one time when I was listening to the radio. A man put a song that was for the pretty girls in the world.

Why can't we go hunting and leave the rest of the family to care for Lizzy? It's not like they don't know how to take care of her!

Even Jacob! It feels like he hates me. Why though? Did I ever offend him in some weird way? I didn't mean to.

Wiping my face, I jumped down the stairs. When I got to the last stair, someone said, "BOO!"

I screamed and just back to the top stair, my heart was racing. There was Emmett, laughing his butt off. I glared at him and went back to Dad's room, fresh new tears in my eyes.

The room was on the second floor, so maybe I could just go outside on my own. I opened the window and stood on the window sill. I sat down and just looked outside.

Clouds of grey, filled with rain were all over the place. It's been like this ever since I was born. I've heard Aunt Alice talk about the sun with Rosalie and Esme. I'd love to see some light in this place.

Today, there hasn't been any rain, just thunder. The time was 2:32 p.m. just perfect for exploring. The thought of leaving the hosue, even for a few minutes gave me some sort of excitement.

Jumping down from the window, I thought to myself "_I won't be long._"

* * *

E.J P.O.V.

I was sitting down on the front porch, still laughing from when Emmett scared Nessie. He gave me a high five before disappearing somewhere with Rosalie. Alice was with Jasper, Esme was with Carlisle and my parents were taking care of Lizzy.

I hope Elizabeth gets well soon, she looked extra pale today. Normlly, she has a natural pink blush on her cheeks, but today she was as pale as the rest of our family.

Reddish-Brown curls caught my eyes and I groaned.

"Renesmee, what are you up to." I muttered, getting up and dusting my jeans. I started jogging trying to catch up with her, it was hard. The black converse I had on crunched _into_ the mud and got on my clothes.

Oh no! Alice is going to be som mad I got the black polo shirt muddy. Ehh, who cares. The worst she canm do is change me into a- a dress.

Ness didn't even notice me behind her. I chuckled softly, before tackling her to the soft grass. She screamed, "Get off me, Edward Jacob Cullen!"

I laughed and rolled over before standing up.

She frowned and sat criss-cross applesauce, hahaha.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, pointing a light purle colored nail at me.

I smirked and said, "You were going into the forest! DO you know how dangerous it is to be alone here!"

Her frown deepen ,"No. We're half _vampires_, E.J! I doubt anything would be stupid enoough to attack me or something! Besides, I could just jump into a tree or run away really fast." She smiled, at the _jump into a tree_ part.

"Our baby sister, is really sick. I know she really wants to talk, too. That's why I'm not talking in front of the family until she can talk." I said, simply.

Renesmee groaned, "But she has everyone _else_ taking care of her! What would she need _me_ for! I don't ever even know what Elizabeth wants! Dad can't read her mind and I'm not a mind-reader."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Renesmee! She's the only little sister we have and as far as we can _tell_ she's human and won't last forever."

My first heartbreak, ever and it was about my youngest sister.

"She'll be more fun when she can _speak_!"

This conversation was getting old, "Lets just go home, Ness. I won't tell our parents you tried to sneak out." I sighed.

"Whatever. Umm, which way is home?" she asked, looking slightly panicked.

I turned around with my eyes closed, "That's easy just follow the way I came!" Wait, but I have no idea where I came from to the forest. I gulped, finding our scents shouldn't be _too_ hard, right?

Renesmee noticed, she grabbed my arm and held it tighlty. I was a little taller than her so, I kissed her forhead, "It'll be fine, Ness. We can either go into the forest, trying to find our scents or wait for our family to find us and we get in a lot of trouble."

She thought about it for a moment and saind, "I chose the first one!" Then she showed me what she wanted.

_*Renesmee Vision Picture Telepathy Thing*_

_It was sunny outside. Renesmee, Mom, Dad, Jacob and I were in the forest. Hunting for animal blood. _

_Renesmee said something and everyone burst into fits of giggles, giving her high fives. _

_*End of R.V.P.T.T.*_

"Edward Jacob Cullen. When will we actually do that?" she asked in a small voice. I thought about it for a moment and opened my mouth to anwser.

"_CULLEN_!" a voice screeched. I turned around and tightened my hold on Renesmee.

"Who're you?" I asked, my voice hard. Emmett and Jasper talked about an enemy called Victoria that's been after Mom for almost two years now.

A woman with fiery red curly hair came out of the shadows in front of us. She smiled, looking _evil_.

"I'm Victoria Castrella." she said, in a bubbly voice that didn't match her blazing red eyes. _Victoria _was getting a bit too close to my sister and I.

_Said_ sister just _had_ to ask, "Yeah so? What do you want, lady?"

Victoria's smile faltered and her eyes flickered to Renesmee. "Can't you saw please?" was all she said.

Nessie huffed and asked again, "I'm only saying this _one_ more, time. What. Do. You. Want. Please." I could read Renesmee like an open book, she was getting annoyed.

"Well, the Cullens are _very_ good friends of mine. Specially, _Bella_. Now, what I'd like to know is if you two are vampires and who are your mother and father?"

"Obviously, we _are_! Can't you _see _the beauty? I mean _hello_! Obviously, Bella and Edward are our parents, duh!" Renesmee all but screamed.

"Immortal children." she laughed, "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I have just found your greatest demise." She started walking off, still laughing. "Goodbye, children!"

Renesmee froze, "E-E.J? What did she mean by _Bella's demise_?"

Demise means termination and termination means...

"I think that woman wants to kill our family, Renesmee." I whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes, "It's my fault isn't it."

I shook my head, "You didn't know. C'mon don't cr-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, pulling away from me, "It's my fault! If I hadn't been so mad that my hunting trip was canceled I would've never come out here in the first place! Now, we're lost and I've practically helped an enemy kill our family!"

Her tears were falling down her face. I tried to grabbed her arm, but she shrugged away at my touch.

"Lets go home." I said, quietly. Water sprinkled down the grey sky. It fit our situation, ironically.

I started sniffing the trees, trying to find Renesmee's cherry blossom smell. It wasn't that hard to miss since everything else was scented with Earth.

Who knows how long we stayed in the forest, until we found our home again. Nessie and I were soaked, her breathing got more eratic as we came closer.

"M-Maybe, I can stay outside tonight." she mumbled, unknowingly she used her gift to show me her thoughts.

_*R.V.P.T.T.*_

_The whole family, including Jacob was yelling at Renesmee. She was sobbing tears, in fetal position on the muddy dirt._

_Elizabeth was looking at her with a smile of pity on her face, she looked about three years old. Mom and Dad were holding mine and Elizabeth's hands._

_Rosalie was shouting and Emmett was glaring at Renesmee, video taping everything._

_Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were pointing at her, laughing. _

_Jacob was in his wolf form, growling at Nessie. _

_Even Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee were there. Charlie had his gun and Renee was holding the wuilt she made Mom._

_*End R.V.P.T.T.*_

I looked at Renesmee, shocked. "Why would you think we'd do that, Ness?"

She looked at me, startled, "What are you talking about?"

"You were projecting your thoughts." I mutter, rolling my eyes. Tears filled her eyes, once again. I sighed when she stayed quiet. "Renesmee, we all love you. Besides, even if we_ do_ die, at least we'll all be together."  
She let out a muffled wail into my shoulder, "I am so dead!" she whimpered, struggling to get away.

"Lets go, Renesmee!" I said, annoyed now.

"Fine." she muttered, trudging up the porch stairs.

Whoever cotrols things out there, please _please_ don't let Jasper, Emmett, Dad, Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Alice, Rosalie or _Victoria_ kill Renesmee.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't _technically_ hunting, but close enough.(: **


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting

**Bleh, so did I ever give you guys a heads up that Charlie found out about the babies, like in Breaking Dawn when Jake went all wolfie on him? Well yeah he did, but the twins were _adopted_ & Lizzy was born about 5 months ago... or so Charlie thinks! **

**& Bella didn't tell Charlie because she thought he would be disapointed that she had baby so early.**

**Renee _supposedly _found out through the phone that Edward & Bella adopted two kids and the Bella got pregnant with Elizabeth, basically the same Charlie story.(:**

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

Two hours ago Edward and I put Lizzy down for a nap in the cottage, with Alice and Jasper. My panic rate had increased since then.

Renesmee and E.J weren't anywhere in the house _or_ the cottage! My eyes were flashing around every little spot they coul fit inside of. If my heart could still beat, I bet I would've had a heart attack by now.

"Where could they be!" I screamed in Edward's room closet.

Owner of the _said_ closet wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Edward." I whimpered, sliding down to the floor on my knees.

He picked me up and sat down on the bed, with me on his lap. I sobbed into his neck, "Edward! What if V-Victoria got them!"

"We'll fight for them." he said, rocking me. I sobbed louder, what if one of us died? What if one of the babies died!

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I picked it up and saw it was Charlie, "Hey, Dad." I mumbled.

On the other side he chuckled and said, "Kids got you tired, huh? Well, I just wanted to say _hello_ and Bella I want to see my grandkids! I feel the need to hold Elizabeth!"

I smiled a little, typical Charlie. He held Lizzy two months ago and was ecstatic, he even played with the twins. All of them _adored _him!

"I can bring over Elizabeth, she's a little sick though." I offered.

I could hear talking in the background before my father answered, "That'd be great, Bells. Lizzy needs Grandpa-Grandaughter with me. By the time I get her back to ya'll, she'll be good as new. What about the twins?"

"Okay then, I'll bring her over in an hour. Ahh, the twins are, " I looked at Edward, he mouthed _with Carlisle and Esme out of town_. "on a little exploration with their grandparents." I sighed.

On the other end he cleared his throat, "Thanks. Umm, Billy's here, so I gotta go. Love ya, Bells. Bye."

"Bye, Dad. Love you, too." I muttered, as he hung up the phone. I got up, "Where could they _be_, Edward?"

Edward sighed and looked down, "I couldn't tell you. They've never been out of the house before. We should just wait here. The rest of the family besides Alice have gone out into the forest to look for them."

An hour later, I was driving to Charlie's house. Lizzy was in the backseat mumbling, asleep. Fifteen minutes later, I was in front of Charlie's house, Elizabeth in my left arm and her stuff in my left. With my foot, I kicked the door lightly.

"Coming!" I heard my father yell. His footsteps thumped loudly agaisnt the wooden floor. He opened the door with a gigantic smile on his face.

I managed to hug him, he still shuddered a little from the coldness of my skin. "Bella! Elizabeth!" he greeted.

"Hey Dad. I have a question for you..." I trailed off, putting down Elizabeth's baby bag.

"Shoot." he smiled.

"I was wondering if you could take care of Elizabeth, only for tonight!" I pouted at him. Then I lifted Lizzy's face next to mine, she was awake and in pout-mode, too. She's probably hungry. "Pwease, Grandpa Chawrliee! Let me stay the _whole_ night?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Is it alright with _Edward_?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes. Lizzy's really sick and the twins caught the stomach flu. The other's can't really care for them, so Edward and I need to." I lied.

"Alright, besides who could say no to that beautiful face!" he cooed at Lizzy.

She squealed and reached for him, "_Chhhh!_"

He grabbed her into his arms, "Oof! Your getting big aren't you, Lizzy?" She giggled and pet his moustache.

"_Ahh. Ahh_!" she mumbled, putting her mouth to Charlie's ear. I saw her blow into it.

Charlie shifted, "Ahhhhh! Eliabeth Alician Cullen, girl what are you doing?" he asked, making her face him. She looked down at her dangling feet, which were covered by purple booties. He laughed, "Alright, lets go feed you!"

Chuckling right along with him, I kissed them both on the cheek and bid them farewell. Right on time, Alice called me.

"Bella! The kids are here and very... _wet_. Can you come home _immedately_, Renesmee is freaking out." she yelled.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Are they alright? Oh they are in _so_ much trouble!" I muttered into the phone.

In the background I could almost perfectly hear Renesmee crying, "Mommy. Mommy, I'm so sorry. Mommy." My heart broke an I sped up the ferari Edward bought me.

Within minutes, I was back at the mansion. Edward was outside, a tortured expression on his face. I ran to him as soon as I turned off the car.

He pecked my lips and sighed, "Bella. We have a problem."

"What is it? Are the twins okay?" I asked, in a rush.

He shook his head and laughed darkly, "Oh they're fine, but they won't be for long. Apparently Nessie decided to go exploring. E.J went to go get her, they got lost in the forest Bella."

"But they're fine, right?" I questioned, getting worried. What if a mountain lion took a swipe at them and they got hurt? What if they have scars fo the rest of their lives?

Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled m into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "Bella, they met up with Victoria."

I gasped and tightened my hold on him, "W-What did she want?" I stuttered. He growled lowly, "I don't know. All she said is that she found your _demise,_ by using the children."

My eyes widened, "No. No. No. I just left Elizabeth with Charlie. Did she know about Elizabeth? How much information did the twins give her?" I screeched.

"I couldn't very well tell. You should go comfort Renesmee. She feels awful. E.J's more calm, but still worried. He started talking, as soon as he walked through the door, explaining what happened." Edward said. Anyone could detect the pride in his voice when he spoke of E.J.

I pulled out of his embrace and interlocked his hand with mine.

"Mommy's gonna die! Alice it's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Renesmee sobbed. Her face was covered with tears, her normally pale cheeks were blotchy and red.

She shouldn't beat her self up too much, she didn't know. "Renesmee." I mumbled. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with my strange orange one's.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she chanted, hugging Alice tighter.

Alice sent me an apologetic smile and ripped Renesmee's arms from around her waist, "Nessie, I think your mom would like to talk to you. Can you stop crying, sweetheart? It won't help much, if tears keep dripping down your pretty face."

Renesmee nodded and looked at me. She jumped down from Alice's lap and ran to me. Someone must've change her because her gorgeous curls were in high-side pigtails and she was wearing a _Sleeping Beauty_ pajama dress with pink slippers.

I kneeled down and she jumped into my arms, "Shh. Oh Renesmee. Shh." I rocked her. She sobbed louder.

"Mommy, I killed everyone. Momma. The lady with red hair said I killed you." she croaked.

Breathing in her sweet scent I said, "No, Nessie. Our family is strong. She won't ever be able to hurt you or your brother and sister."

Renesmee wailed, shaking her head. Covering her face with her tiny hands. The whole night, I held her and she fell asleep shortly after 3 a.m. She kept replaying what happened in the forest with Victoria.

I put her to sleep, next to Edward Jacob who fell asleep as soon as I got home. I went downstairs, only to find the entire family sitting at the dinner table.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing behind Edward. The whole table tensed.

"Well, I tried looking into the furture, but nothing happens for a few years. Like nothing at all happens until the twins look eight and Elizabeth looks five, I can't see them that well so I'm estimating okay?" Alice said, hugging Jasper tighter, "Anyways, we think it'd be best for you to get some fighting experience, Bella."

My eyes widened, "F-Fight?" I asked, stuttering. I've never fought with anyone in my life. Fighting doesn't seem like an answer to me.

Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Bella, we're all probably goig to be fighting, except for you and the kids. You'll be with the during and the rest of us will take care of Victoria."

"Do we even know what she's going to _do_?" I screeched, hiding my face in his shoulder. "You can't get hurt, Edward. The children n-need their father."

He let out a long sigh. Rosalie nodded, "She's right, Edward. Renesmee, E.J and Elizabeth love you so much. Even though, Lizzy even if she probably can't understand right now, she'll be devastated when she gets older. Nessie and E.J already adore you."

"They are right, Edward," Esme said, quietly "Children need their father, while growing up. You wouldn't want to leave Bella alone would you?"

I blanched and looked at Edward, "I'd rather have the children live with Renee, than make them grow up without a father and a-a depressed mother!"

Edward tightened his arm around my waist, his face serene, "Victoria doesn't know about Elizabeth, yet." he mumbled.

Alice gasped, "Edward, no. Please!" I looked in between them.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, looking slightly panicked. It didn't suit him. Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder, in a comforting way.

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

Okay, call me an evesdropper, but this is a _family meeting_ and unless I'm getting disowned soon, I'm family. I couldn't sleep for long. I don't need to either, E.J is still sleeping.

Right now, I'm in a cabinet that Aunt Alice used for her magazines, but she threw those away.

"Maybe, Elizabeth _should_ go with Renee. Just until the war is over." Daddy said, clearly. My eyes widened and I gasped, lightly.

The whole room went still and Mom jumped away from Dad, hissing. No, no. Dad wouldn't send away Elizabeth. Right? Mom would _never_ allow it.

"No!" she roared, backing away from him, "She is one of _my _daughters, not Renee's. Neither of my children are _ever_ going to stay away with anyone else, _besides_ their parents. Never." she sank to her knees.

"Bella, I know, it's not an idea you _like_, but it would be easier." Jasper mumbled into the silence. Mom growled at him and prepared to lunge, until Emmett grabbed her.

"Let me go! You motherfucker, I'll kill you! How dare you say that!" she growled at him.

Alice shook her head and moved away from Jasper, saying "Lizzy needs her mother, specially now." I could tell it pained her to say that.

Jasper nodded at her, "It would be for her safetly. Victoria knows how the twins look like now. She might hunt them down, but she has no clue about Elizabeth. Right now, to her Bella and Edward only had two children, not three."

Rosalie buried herself into Emmett's shoulder, he was still holding my mother's arms. "What are we going to do? Send E.J with Charlie, Elizabeth to Renee and Renesmee to La Push!" she aked, sarcastically.

"I doubt Nessie would be accepted with the wolves, Rose." Alice muttered.

"She could stay with the Denali's?" Esme offered, she had a gentle smile on her face. Tears pricked my eyes, would they really just send us away like pieces of trash?

"No. No. No. I'll take them somewhere myself." Mom snarled, still struggling against Emmett. "They are staying here! If anything goes wrong-," she gasped, "Jacob!"

She stopped moving and had a concentrated look on her face. Alice beamed at her, "That just might work!"

Mom nodded at her, "Call him, please. He's entitled to know anyway." Within seconds, Alice was on her phone. The whole family was looking at the inquisitively.

"_Hello?_" Jacob's deep voice mumbled, groggily. It was maybe 4 in the morning, he was probably sleeping.

Mom answered, "Jacob, can you come to the house?"

Alice was holding the phone to my mom's ear. Jacob groaned on the other end, "Why? Is anyone dying?" he asked sarcatically.

Mom stayed quiet for a while, "It's possible." was all she said. Jacob was in mid-yawn, so when he heard that he started coughing.

"What? Are the kids okay? You're messing with me, Bella. This isn't funny." He yelled on, the other end. I frowned, he said _kids_ as in plural. Doesn't hee hate me though?

She sighed, "For now, they are fine. Your gonna _wish_ it was a joke, Jake." He didn't say anything on the other end.

"Be there as soon as possible." was all he said before hanging up. I saw that Dad was making his way towards my mom, "Emmett let her go."

He did as he was told and my mother was set free. She glared at everyone in the room, "Some fan-fucking-tasic family." she muttered and ran upstairs.

I froze, oh no. I'm not up there. I zoomed into the living room, but a cold hard grabbed me from behind. I heard my mother scream and I soon screamed along with her.

We must've woken up E.J, because he started screaming too. "Ow, ow. Calm down, Nessie!" Rosalie murmered, covering her ears. I saw my father speed upstairs, he didn't even notice me.

I felt myself blush, "I-I'm sorry. You scared me." I whispered. Holding my breath, I looked up at her with my most innocent look.

She gave me a confused smile, "Weren't you sleeping, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Umm I had, I had, umm a- HUNGRY! I'm starving." I stumbled through my words. Oh man, she's so not going to believe me. Am I as bad a liar as my mother? Thta is _not_ a trait of her's that I would have liked to inherit.

Rosalie smiled at me, "Lets go get you something to drink, okay?" She picked me up and carried me into the kitched, where the rest of the family was hissing at each other.

"Goodmorning everyone," I mumbled, pretending to yawn. They all smiled at me and muttered their own sets of _hello_. Rosalie went to the fridge and took out my cup of blood.

It didn't smell as appetizing as it usually does. I sighed and held my hands out to it.

"Thanks, Rose." I whispered. Maybe, it's be easier if I left. The family would be better off.

* * *

**MACKENZIE FOY IS PLAYING RENESMEE IN BREAKING DAWN... The Movie! :D**

**One last announcement, nothing bad will happen to the babies... _yet_.(:**

**Stay tuned for more! :D hahaha! Wow, sorry I've just _always_ wanted to use that in a story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mixed Emotions

**Is this updating early? The last time I updated was about a week ago right? Wow, I'm sorry? Blehhh I want to get this story over with & continue my other one's! D:'**

_**E.J P.O.V.**_

Would the family really send away

"AHHHHHH," Mom was screaming, her face looked extra pale and haunted. Her arms were strechted towards me. That scared me. She then all of a sudden broke down onto the floor sobbing.

I screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!" Is she okay, is she hurt? SHE'S DYING!

Dad burst through the door, mom and I screamed louder, "AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!"

"Stop yelling, please! My eardrums! Oww! E.J, it's Daddy. Bella it's well me," he pleaded. Mom glared at him and withing seconds had me in her arms. She ran downstairs with me.

"Your father's an idiot E.J, so is Uncle Jasper. Both of them are stupid," she growled.

I laughed, yeah Mom _Dad's_ stupid. Renesmee doomed us all! E.J, stop. Nessie didn't mean to blurt everything out to _Victoria_. I sneered, she's not a nice person- Victoria that is.

I sighed and rested my head on my mother's soft chest. My stomach growled, I gave my mom small lopsided grin.

She looked down at me and smiled, "Anything you want, E.J?"

"Weell... no not for them momen," I said looking down at my hands, twisting and untwisting them. _Grrr._ There goes my stomach again, a lot louder than before. I felt my face get warmer and my eyes widen.

A smile only a mother could achieve graced her lips "Are you hungry, little boy? How about a tasty snack, then you'll go back to sleep, m'kay?"

"If you insit, then sure!" I replied, nonchalantly.

She chuckled and walked us into the kitchen. Rosalie was feeding Renesmee, well she gave Ness the bottle and she was feeding herself as Rosalie watched, so yeah.

"Morning," I said, trying to sound cheerful. All of them nodded in my direction, smiling.

"Hey E.J, your quit a screamer. Did you wet the bed," asked a very amused Renesmee. Mom made me a peanut butter-banana sandwich and was getting me some low fat milk in a sippy cup.

I hissed at Renesmee under my breath, "You'd like that major embaressment put upon me, wouldn't you. Well, tough luck I've never wet the bed and don't plan to either." It's true, I've never gone to the restroom. Ness and I can't something about the vampire in us.

Rosalie chided us gently, "Children, don't fight please."

I rolled my eyes in my mind, "_Sure_, but when you and my mother fight it's perfectly acceptable," I replied sarcastically.

Everyone besides Nessie gasped, my father had barely entered the kitchen and looked shocked to say the least. I groaned, they say things like this _all_ the time and don't get gasped at! Not fair, at all.

"Well, I say we should be more careful with how we talk around the kids," said the guy who got my mom pregnant.

Glaring at him, I started imaging throwing him in a fire. How dare he even _think_ about sending away my baby sister? It's not right, what if she doesn't find a good home, what if the new family beat her? Rape her?

Dad winced.

"Why would you care? Your sending away _my _closest relative besides Renesmee!" I yelled. Everything was quiet.

Nessie looked down, her expression showed shame. I internlly glared at her, it's all her fault. She should've never even gotten out to 'explor' that way I woul've never followed her.

I went to the counter and grabbed my snack. I'd be hungry later, but I can make my own food...I hope.

Taking bites of my sandwich, I sat on the couch in the living room and watched t.v. A faint smell of something disgusting filled my nostrils and a few seconds later Jacob burst in through the door.

"What's up, little man?" he asked me, looking around for the rest of the family.

I huffed and took bite of my sanwich instead, not really even looking at him.

My answer must've stunned him, I'm usually real nice to him, "O-Kaay. I'm just gonna go talk to your mom, see you later, E.J!"

I nodded, but kept my attention to this _Spongebob Squarepants_ show, it's so weird yet so entertaining. The yellow piece of cheese-sponge-whatever it is kept messing up a burger.

Again, strange but entertaining. I sighed soflty and let my thoughts drift to throwing everything into a fire and keeping my human baby sister as safe as possible, even in my small form.

_Don't worry, Elizabeth. Even though I doubt you know the danger our family is in, I promise you'll be protected and safe._

**Eww, this is so small! Ugh hated this chapter, but you guys needed an update, at least on _this_ story. To all you guys reading, thank you for your time & keep on reading.(:**

**I know I said I wouldn't _push it _because I update anyway, but reviews are still nice to find in my inbox!**

**Thanks again, xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: I Feel The Pain

**Woo! It's been four or five days since my update right? Thanks for reviewing.(:**

**Listen to **_Sweet Dreams My Dear by Yiruma_** it will make the effect of this chapter a bit better. :D**

**_Renesmee P.O.V._**

E.J walked out of the kitchen, sandwich and milk in hand. I could tell he blamed me for eveything concerning Elizabeth's safety. Looking around the kitchen I saw that everyone was staring at his toddler body move away from us.

I understand she's the most vulnerable of the Cullen family, I understand that she's literally the baby, I understand all that, but what I don't understand is why Daddy wants to send her away.

Everyone thrives off of her giggles, even I do. Everytime she gets a kiss or a hug from someone, I get jealous because the family seldom hugs me anymore, besides Mom, Dad and Rosalie. That doesn't mean I want her away though.

I don't really talk to anyone beside Mom, Dad or Rosalie. It feels like everyone has their favorite child and I'm not one of them. The guys simply adore E.J because he's a boy, I get that. Elizabeth, why? Is it because she'll need to be cared for longer? It doesn't seem fair to me.

Maybe I just need to hang out with everyone, see what they like and make myself love the same things.

"Nessie, are you alright?"

Starled, I saw Jasper looking at me, his face concerned.

Taking a deep breath I answered, "Uh-huh. Yes, Jasper. I-I'm going to be outside, playing." Like he would care what I'd be doing outside.

By now, our conversation had captured everyone's attention, "Do you want me to join you, Ness?"

I shook my head at Emmett, "No, I want to be alone. Thanks anyway," I mumbled, jumping off of Rosalie's lap.

"If your sure," I heard him reply. I just nodded slightly. My shoulders were hunched and I was speed-walking towards the door. They started whispering, but I didn't even bother to try and listen.

I sat on the porch, it was raining so I couldn't very much go into the dirt and play with a soccer-ball or something. Then I started thinking, my body is already immune to any disease, I'm partly vampire so I doubt I'll get get sick, right?

"Whatever," I muttered and stood in the rain. The coldness of the droplets, didn't bother me- they actually felt kind of nice.

Lifting my arms, I lifted my face towards the sky and smiled. I loved the rain, even though I'd very much like the sun to shine.

Maybe I could just go to Victoria and ask her not to do anything to the Cullens. Yeah, like she'd listen to me, a vampire hybrid that looks like a three year old, but is really almost eight months old.

My thoughts continued like that, I could've been there for hours, until Grandpa Charlie's voice rang loudly from inside. "Where's Nessie?"

I then realized what I was doing was completely stupid. Shaking my head I made my way inside the warmth of the house. I made my way into the living room.

"Grampa Chawlie!" I squealed, hugging his leg. Internally I was sneering in disgust, if he was in on the secret I wouldn't have to talk to him like an idiot.

He bent down to pick me up, "Hello, Ness. How's it going? You've been good kid to your parents?"

_No, _"Yeah! An-An-An I'm fweel gwood," I answered.

He frowned, "Why're you all wet?" I froze. Fast, think of something fast, Ness. Uh-Oh.

"I waz pwaying outswide," I stuttered.

He sighed and in a booming voice asked, "Who's taking care of the children? They shouldn't be outside, specially with the rain poundin' so cold out there!"

Instantly, I felt guilty when Momma came downstairs and mumbled, "I was, but I guess I got a bit distracted..."

"Bells, you should know better. Kids could get picked off by a passing hiker, or a mountain lion or something- never to be seen again. Don't worry too much, Lizzy's fine and well. She just needed a day with Grandpa Charlie is all."

"Gwampa, wanna go wead me a stowy? You can pick _Wapunzal or Cindewella_," I squealed.

He laughed loudly, "Sorry, Ness. I've got to get to work, I'm everyone's boss remember?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Down, down!"

He put me on my feet, I gave him one last hug, running at a human pace to the stairs I yelled, "Bye, bye Chawlie!"

"She's a sweetheart, Bella. Wonder if Elizabeth will take after her," he mused.

Mom answered softly,"If we can still keep her. Dad, money's getting tight. Hard to believe, I know- but with college and taxes things are piling up, Carlisle's paying everything."

"Bella, if you need help with money. You know I am always happy to help," his voice wavered at the end.

She immedietely answered, "No, no no. Dad that money is going towards your retire ment saving. W-We'll manage, somehow."

"Y-Your not putting the kids up for...adoption are you?"

"Not..all of them," was her simple answer. I gasped, _Who's she going to give away? Is she stupid? Family is family no matter what!_

Grandpa answered in an angry voice, "I'll take that child, or all of them. I don't care, Bella. They are family. How could you even _consider_ that option? Does Renee know you were even pregnant?"

"Well, no. I haven't told her at all, I don't think it'd be appropriate to tell her that I did almost exactly the same she did in high school," she mutterd.

"For God's sake, Bella! She's your mother! I know for a fact taht she would love to be a grandmother, no matter if your only nineteen. She's be delighted!" he blanched.

Oh man, should I get Dad? Everyone is out hunting though and Grandpa Carlisle is at work with Grandma Esme.

"I-I... I don't know what to do! It's not like if I tell Mom that she's a grandmother to three children and that I'm having trouble with them she'll _keep_ one of them!" Mom said, in a hard voice.

Charlie's answer made my blood run cold, "_She_ might not, but I would."

"Your serious? Like full out, _adopt Elizabeth and treat her as your own daughter_?" she screeched.  
"Of course, she's already got my blood, what difference would it be if I called her my daughter instead of _grandaughter_?"

"If your sure, then.. I'll talk to the rest of the family about it."

I could hear my mother slump down to the floor and sob quietly. I'm guessing Charlie put a hand on her shoulder, because that's what I would imagine him doing, and tried to comfort her a little.

"She'd have a good life, Bells. Not the best in the world, but close enough. I'm starting to spend a lot more time at home, since my age is getting in the way of work."

I didn't hear Mom say anything. She must've nodded.

"Bells, I-I was meaning to tell you before this adoption talk, that I'm gonna be moving to France for a while. A couple of years really, maybe ten. I'd have to take Elizabeth with me."

Mom sobbed a little louder, "Why can't you stay in Forks? Your home for your entire life. Why do you have to go all the way to France!"

"I was born there, Bella. I need to get back to my roots, inside I'm a French man who hasn't seen his mother in twenty years, that's no way to treat her; the woman who gave me life."

"I understand, Dad. Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Edward about your adopting suggestion and in a few weeks you'll be father to two daughters, instead of one."

"I love you, Bella. In my opinion it's better this way. At least her new parent won't a be stranger." Charlie said, probably trying to soften a blow that would never heal.

Momma sighed and said, "At least that. Thanks, Dad. And I love you, too."

Tears pricked my eyes and I ran upstairs, to E.J who was staring blankly at the wall. I stood there, quietly still soaking wet from the rain. I doubt we'd ever feel good again.

"It's over. She's leaving us." was all he said, before standing up and walking to the door. Before he left he looked back at me and said, "We'll be okay without here, anyway. She'll have a great life, too. You never know, we might see her face again someday.

**Bella P.O.V (when Nessie was outside in the rain)**

The family decided that Elizabeth would go up for adoption. I agreed, on a tiny level. She'd be safer, but I wanted to be the parent to raise her, see what kind of woman she turned out to be.

"So it's settled. Lizzy's gonna be in someone else's home very soon," Alice said, her face scrunching up in disgust. I took a deep breath and sighed. Edward put his hand on my shoulder, as did Rosalie.

"It's for the best, Bella. She would'nt have been happy in a house of vampire while she was the only human. She'd probaby be confused," Rosalie whispered. It broke her heart, I could tell.

Mine was twice as broken as everyone's. It hurt even more than when Edward left, more than when my parent's got divorced, more than anything in the world.

I was digging my own grave. I'd tried to think of a plan, to run away with Lizzy, but Victoria was after me and she wouldn't spare me even is sshe knew I was a mother.

"Fine." I growled, standing up. Jacob looked broken, he loved Elizabeth like a little sister and was looking forward to seeing her grow up.

I went upstairs and took comfort in E.J, I'm sure Rosalie was with Renesmee. My son wasn't very happy with anything at the moment, he'd gone upstairs long ago after Jacob came.

"I hate everyone downstairs," he hissed, fisting his hands. He unlike Renesmee and Elizabeth, looked like a five year old- maybe because he was a boy, but he definitely looked older.

I kissed his temple, "For now, I do too. They are family, though. We love family no matter what. We say we hate them today, but in a while we'll love them again. Even now, we love them and are jsut disappointed with everyone," I said, trying to sound soothing.

He sighed into my chest and wrapped his small arms around me, "I'm going to miss her, momma. Does Nessie, know?"

My chest tightened, "I'm sure, Rosalie's telling her right now."

E.J gave out a low growl that sounded strange coming from him; a child, "I hate her. It's all Renesmee's fault."

Shaking my head, I held him tighter, "No, baby, no. You've got your judgement mixed up, forgive her Edward Jacob. She's your sister and she loves you dearly."

He let out a small choked sob, "Still."

I just sighed and held him, close to my heart. Esme knocked on the door, I could tell it was her because she'd been the only person wearing heels today.

"Bella, the family's going to fetch dinner, would you like one of us to stay with you and the children?" she called, from the other side of the door.

"No, Esme. I'll be fine, Charlie's coming over late with L-Lizzy anyway." I sobbed out, silently.

I heard her sigh and say, "We'll be home soon, stay tight. Goodbye, loves."

"Bye." I whispered, E.J didn't even glance up.

After about thirty minutes or so, I heard Charlie knock on the door, his loud footsteps pounding on the gravel.

I put E.J to bed and zoomed downstair, there standing on the porch was my little girl and my father. I hugged Charlie and said I'd be back down as soon as I pout Elizabeth to bed.

"Alirght, Bells. She's been a jpy and didn't take a nap, just wanted to stay up and read the paper with me!" he laughed. \

I chuckled myself and took her upstairs, "Did you feed her?" I asked, before I took a step onto the first stair.

"Yes, I did actually. The little monster downed the whole bottle in less than ten minutes!"

I laughed, "Monster?"

"She growled or well _tried_ to every three seconds for more milk. She should start crawling soon." he told me.

"She's growing, too fast." I mumbled.

Charlie shook his head and smiled, "Happens with every kid in the world, happened to you too. Renee and I thought you were too big as an eigth month old, when you were actually just growing into a small toddler."

"I wish she could stay this way forever, with me." I sighed and put Elizabeth to bed.

She mumbled something and snuggled into her gigantic white teddy bear Emmett gave her for Christmas. **(Q-N; Their Christmas was before Nessie went into the forest & got caught by Icky-Vicky.)**

"_Mmmbrrrr..._"

I smiled widely, I'm going to miss that. The rain punded harder onto the ground, all around in this rainy place, I've learned to call home and will hopefullly become home for all my children.

* * *

**Q-N mean Quick-Note. ****So, yeah... I'm not sure about this chapter. I'm might rewrite it, if you guys don't like it. /:**


	10. Chapter 10: Innocents

**Ahhh! Your reviews made me SO happy!(: Man, I really, REALLY wish that I could do the heart thing with the little sideways V & 3, but I don't think I have to; You guys already know how awesome you are. So here is chapter...10?**

**I need to keep track of my chapters better...

* * *

**

2 Weeks Later- The Paperwork Has Already Been Finished & Charlie is About To Be Given Elizabeth, Setting Is In The Airport.

**Ooh! Before I forget, listen to _Kiss The Rain by Yiruma_ this whole chapter(Yes, I am obsessed with his compositions!)**

Bella P.O.V. **  
**

Elizabeth was napping peacefully in my arms, Edward was holding E.J to his right and Nessie to his left. The rest of the family was watching from a distance, giving us a chance together for a little while.

Charlie was looking at us awkwardly trying to hide his grief. Edward had told me earlier, that he kept replaying the time Renee left with me when I was only a eight months old, like Elizabeth.

"So," I mumbled, my lips quivering, "Your plane leaves in a few minutes, doesn't it?"

He nodded, "Whenever the speaker calls out Flight 101, we're off to France. Listen, Bells we can cancel the adoption, if it's too much for you. I know losing a daughter, even for a few years is pretty tough."

I shook my head violently, "No, it's f-fine. Here, Dad" I handed him Lizzy, "I guess Edward and I can't call her our daughter anymore."

"I guess not," he muttered under his breath. His heart was racing a mile a minute, I just hope Elizabeth turns out to be a great woman. I'm sure she will exceed my expectations, Charlie will raise her better than he ever could with me- since Renee hogged my childhood from him.

"Edward, hold her for a bit. You'll regret it later," Charlie said, in a soothing voice.

He just shook his head, his emotionless eyes stared at Lizzy's sweet face, "It'll be harder to let go."

"The bond between a father and his child, some say, is more powerful than that of anyone else in the world. Wounds won't heal as quickly, but they do in the end. Son, I'm just asking you to hold her one last time before she's gone for at least a decade."

Edward's face twisted into a mixture of pain and anguish, "Alright, Elizabeth," he whispered. Charlie carefully placed her tiny warm body into Edward's cold stone chest.

He hid his face in Elizabeth's neck, she didn't seem to notice and kept dreaming peacefully. His shoulders shook like an earthquake cracked his entire soul.

Nessie leaned on me, her beautiful light brown eyes contorted with tears, "Mommy," she wailed.

E.J, my little trooper stood still, holding my hand; not uttering a word of acknowledgment to the world. His light mocha colored eyes look dull.

It broke my heart tenfold just to know that they understood that they would never see their sister again. Charlie said he'd send picture of her and that we could visit whenever we could, but we can't.

None of us, beside E.J and Renesmee will ever age again and they'll stop aging pretty soon, too. Whether they are immortal or not, is still a question.

Charlie put a hand on Edward's shoulder, showing true emotion.

"_All attending Flight 101, please go to the terminal. Your plane leaves in three minutes." _said a sweet voice in the intercom.

Edward quickly, but gently thrust Elizabeth into Charlie's awaiting arms, "I love you, baby girl," he whispered hoarsely and kissed her forehead. I followed his actions and kissed her as well, "I love you as well, Elizabeth Alician Swan."

She wasn't a Cullen any longer, not the world. I glance back at the family and sure enough, mates were hugging each other in intimate embraces of sorrow.

"Take care, you guys," Charlie mumbled, adjusting Elizabeth and her baby bag.

"You, too," Edward and I said almost at the same time.

"Bye, you'll meet again soon it's inevitable," he started walking away.

I whispered, "Goodbye, Daddy."

On the car ride home, I kept thinking;

_She'll be safe. She'll be safe. I just hope Nessie and E.J don't have to witness a fight._

_Please, let all my children be safe. They are innocent of everything.  
_

* * *

**Somewhere In The Volterra Castle**

Aro took my pale hand in his, a pondering look came upon his handsome face. Suplicia smiled warmly at me, her ruby red eyes shined beautifully.

The whole guard has been acting strangely around me, I'm probably going to get eaten, now.

"Well," Aro started, "You've worked here since you were eighteen, Gianna, it's been twenty-years since..."

My heartbeat accelerated, _oh no, they're going to kill me_! I never got the chance to fall in love, get married or even have children, my life was a waste.

Swallowing I breathed out, "Make it quick, please."

My legs felt like jelly, the only time I have ever been out of this castle was for family reunions and my mother's funeral, I only regret not having a taste of what family life could be like. Of course, the Two Wives and I got along perfectly fine, but it wasn't the same. Jane and Alec, let me treat them like my own children, soon though they got tired of having me doting them; it didn't feel right either.

When I wasn't changed by my twenty-fourth birthday; I knew I'd be disposed of, but it's still scary.

Caius, who was in the room, advanced on me and put his huge cold hands at my neck. Tears filled my eyes, as I thought that this would be my last breath. I closed my eyes and waited, my wavering gasps the only sound in the room.

When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and Caius _kissed my cheek_, I screamed. As I realized that nothing happened, I looked around the room.

Marcus looked amused, something that seemed strange to me.

"A-A, Oh God, am I in Hell? Am I going to be killed every time I open my eyes?" I yelled to nobody in then, the whole room of Royals broke out in giggles.

"No, my dear Gianna! No, You're being set free. You've been good to us and have our trust, silly. No way, we'd ever kill you!" Athenodora squealed, giving me a soft hug when she pushed her husband away from me.

"Y-You guys suck SO bad!" I screamed through my tears. I replayed the past couple of minutes and chuckled a little, "You got me though!"

Aro shook his head, "No, Gianna. We wouldn't do that. We've seen you grow from a rebellious teen into a smart woman with morals."

I stifled a laugh, "I don't know about the morals, but smart and woman is definitely true, 'cept you forgot one thing; I'm old."

All of them shook their heads, "Thirty-eight is not old, Gianna. Most of us in here are _way_ older than that."

"Whatever, Aro, you guys still look at least twenty-five, though! I look so old, I have wrinkles!"

They just laughed, "You look to be at least twenty-eight, doll," Marcus winked.

I sighed, there was just no winning in this situation. "When will I be leaving?" I asked. Could I find a home fast enough?

"As soon, as possible. We wasted most of your life here in this castle," Didyme whispered, looking ashamed. Her blond curls bounced as she shook her head. Marcus put an arm around his beloved, comforting her.

Jealousy flared in my petite-ish body, I never got to experience the love they have. I just hope I can find a bachelor with kids for me to take care of and to love.

That's all I ever wanted, even when I was little; I'd always imagine me, being a mother of at least two children, caring for them and a husband that would always love me and kiss me at least twice a day. My husband and I would live in a big house, somewhere in the world and travel every once in a while.

Knocks on the door interrupted my depressing thoughts, Jane ran in a letter in her hands, "Gianna, this is for you. It was barely received," her sweet childish voice huffed.

I held my hand out for the letter, "Thank you, Jane."

I opened it and inside was a letter, from my sister dating to almost two years ago;

_Dearest Gianna, _

_ Sister, I have given birth to a daughter. Her name is Andrea Roxanne Cazalis. She looks a great deal like you, absolutely beautiful.  
_

_ If you get this letter, then I have died. You'd always been the one to crave having children and a family. My daughter's father has been killed in a robbery. We weren't married, so I'm guessing this is God's way of punishing me.I acquired breast cancer a few months after Andrea's birth. _

_Please, Gianna. Care for Andrea as of she were your own. She is two years old, her birthday is on January 2. Her birthday was not long ago and has no other family to care for her. As of right now, she is in an orphanage '_Carissimi bambini_' to be exact or '_Beloved Children.'_. __No other realatives wanted her, saying she was a disgraceful 'bastard', my daughter is not a bastard Gianna. She is the sweetest child you will have ever met._

_The local church had a funeral for me, I am with the angels now, dear sister._

_With As Much Love As One Can Give, _

_Ana._

Tears fell from my eyes, "No." I whispered. Looking at the vampires staring at me, I quickly let Aro touch my hand.

His face was sad as he told everyone else in lighting speed. Everyone looked understanding.

"I have to leave sooner than I thought," I mumbled and quickly exited the room.

_Andrea, sweet innocence. I promise that you'll live pretty well as soon as I get to you.

* * *

_**So yeah, you can pretty much tell what's going to happen next, that will bind some people together.(:**


	11. Chapter 11: Regrets & I Love You's

******For all you who are extremely bored or can't sleep; Chapter Something!(:**

******Oooh! You know, I _have_ to do this *cough* promote my new story *cough* It's called _Revenge Is Thicker Than Water_ ! Woo! Go read it pleasee(: **

**Victoria & James had a daughter, bet you didn't know that, huh? Her names Addison, now go meet her; she's a nine.**

**Umm, umm, umm... Yeah I think that's it, alirghty then :)**

**

* * *

**

Victoria P.O.V. (No in this one there is no daughter for her, that's my OTHER story!)

I spied on the Cullens today. They were giving some toy to an old man. The little doll was really cute.

As of right now, I'm just thinking about James in the forest somwhere near an abandoned cabin. I always knew James used me for my tracking skills and for mainly sex.

Did I love him? Hell no! The bastard first raped me as a human and then turned me. He thought I forgot, oh but I didn't. Who would ever forget about being abused in such a way.

My hands balled into fists and my body trembled. It's not fair, the Cullens all lived perfect lives before being turned, I bet not one could compare to mine.

***Flashback***

**The year was 1953, the day of November 2; my twentieth birthday. I remember my mother doted on me, the prized possesion of my family. I was the first born and by far the lovliest of my sisters, I had three. Two younger twin sisters and one two years older than I. Harper, Stephanie, and Heidi.**

**They were all straight haired blonds, like our father and had his plain brown eyes. I took more after my mother and my father's mother. **

**My eyes were a bright ice blue, kind of like the sky when the sun was setting in the horizon. My hair was a bright red and always curly, but never poofy or greasy. My body was petite, it still is. **

**My sister's had nice bodies, like hourglasses. Mine was more of boyish, I had curves, but not many. My hips were wide, though.**

**They didn't have a fiance, like I did. When men came with the intention of meeting my sisters, they'd just find me more interesting. Their interest made me a snob. **

**I demanded all of the best clothes and the best foods in my house. My father ruled me with an iron fist and denied me anything that was 'not something I had earned.' My mother, though, she gave me everything. On the day of Heidi's wedding, just a few nights before mine, I refused to let her wear our mother's wedding dress. **

**My mother wore it and said whichever one of us got married first, could wear it first. I had my fiance first, but apparently that didn't matter to her.**

**Heidi was sitting on the floor, her plain little face blotchy and red, "It's going to be the happiest day of my life, Victoria! Can't you just share the dress, please! I've nothing else to wear!"**

**I glared at her, "And that's my fault? You never had admirers just waiting to buy you things, I did. I'll let you borrow a sundress or something one of them bought me." **

**My mother was watching from the door, it looked like she wanted to say something, but I glanced at her sharply. She bowed her head down, brown waves covering her face.**

**"Why do you have to be such a-a..witch, Victoria! Your so selfish!" she screamed. My father burst in through the door, his dark brown eyes glaring at us.**

**"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, his voice gruff and tired.**

**I pointed at Heidi, "She wants my wedding dress."**

**My sister trembled, but stood up and quickly mde her way to the door, not before turning around to say, "I hope you die and this family never has to see your face here again. You are a self-centered... _bitch, _who cares for no one but herself! Father was right, we should just leave you stranded in the forest!"**

**At this point, my breathing was eratic and my body filled with rage. I turned to look at my father, "Stranded in a forest? You know, God punishes those who care not for their children. Perhaps you are no father of mine and Mother had an affair. I sure don't look like you and those idiotic little blonds you call _daughters_. They have no backbone and it wouldn't surprise me if once they get a husband, he gets a lover. What would those three do? I'll tell you; Nothing! Maybe you will get your wishes and I do die sometime during my walk. Good day to you sir!" and with that I scurried off into the morning sunsrise.**

**I saw Heidi crying onto the shoulder of eighteen year olds, Harper and Stephanie. They glared at me through the crack in the door, a glare which I returned more furious. They flinched and quickly looked away.**

**The air outside was cool and the sky was barely yellow of the sun was barely begging to rise. I walked into the forest, planning to follow my trail.**

**My walks usually lasted thirty minutes or an hour. I never ate breakfast, it made me nauseous. The sun for some reason left as soon as I made it into the forest, it literally disappeared from the sky. Gray clouds engulfed the heavens. I groaned, would it really rain?**

**I kept walking, feeling as though a person was following me. I turned around, trying to find something. I never did. **

**Almost towards the end of my walk, an ice cold hand grabbed my neck and pushed me onto the ground. I screamed and saw the face of an amazingly handsome man, his red eyes were the only fault in his features. They were creepy and searched through mine.**

**I gave out a small squeak when he unbuttoned his pants and lifted my skirt. I'd heard only of rape in newspapaers, never in real life. It's scary, to have no control what-so-ever about the situation.**

**I kicked him and tried to keep my legs close, my screams muffled by a cloth. He was so strong and broke my legs, they were bent at an odd angle, opposite of how they were supposed to be bent, like when you sat down.**

**At this point, I didn't even try to escape and just close my eyes. It wasn't fair. This wasn't fair. Did he have to go for me? Why not Heidi, Stephanie or Harper? **

**I felt him just burst through my barrier. I yelled as loudly as possible, he just kept thrusting in and out, in and out. I could feel blood flowing down my core, somehow it just made him slip in easier. He groaned and grunted, I cried and muffled each moan that covulsed my body.**

**That's what I hated, my body loved the feeling and tried to grind this made inside harder; my mind didn't, it knew what was happening, it _knew_ what was happeing was wrong. The human body is disgusting. I hated it, every moment. **

**After who know how long, I lost my ability to keep awake. I didn't even want to go back to my town, to my home, to the smirking faces of my family. **

**They'd just _love_ that the torture I had gone through, ultimately destroyed me in a matter of seconds.**

**A burning sensation woke me up, I was still in the forest. It was dark outside. The burning got hotter, as it spread through my body. I didn't scream so much, I was in shock.**

**Days later, though I couldn't bear the pain anymore and begged anything, anyone to kill me. Nobody ever did. When the fire stopped, a blond man smiled at me. I instantly froze and said, "Who are you?" ****My voice was beautiful, it was as if I sang a song when I talked.**

**His red eyes gleamed and he replied, "I'm James."**

***End Flashback***

I hissed into the darkness and shouted, "I hate you, James! I hope your rotting away in hell!"

***Flashback***

**My sister, Heidi married in my dress. I watched from a distance, but went to the wedding anyways. Men and women both marvelled at my new face, Jhon, Heidi's new husband stared at me and smiled, to me it looked flirty so I smiled back. **

**He was standing at the altar, James had bought me a dress; it was cotton and lace, the color of beige looked pretty agasint my new skin, shells were in my hair. **

**I went up to the side, where the bride was supposed to stand and took Jhon's rough hands. He shivered at my new temperature. How I managed not to kill anyone that day is beyond me.**

**The wedding march started and in walked my sister, our father at her arm. She looked happy and could've been equal to me in beauty, if I were still human. Everyone's eyes were at the door, they hadn't noticed me slip in, Heidi stopped short when she saw me holding hands with Jhon.**

**The whole church was now looking at us. Heidi glared at me, her once sweet voice sounded nasally to me, "Leave! Who are you? You're not invited, go!" she hissed.**

**My father glared at me, but his eyes widened once he saw my face. I smiled wickedly at them and cried out loudly, "Woes me, woes me!"**

**I tooks Jhon's face in my hand and carressed his cheek, slowly I made him bend down and I kissed him. I moaned, fakely and when were finished, I glanced back up at Heidi. Her make up was ruined, her tears were at fault.**

**I just laughed and yelled, "Your sister told you not to wear that dress. I'm just making you see what she always knew; Men are always going to leave you because you are spine less! Where is she, huh? Anyone know where Victoria is, she's been missing for a while now! No, you don't, well ladies and gentlemen, Heidi killed her! She wished for her sister to die and now she is. She's barren, too. Wouldn't have been able to give Jhonny here, any children. Such a disgrace, really. Well, I'm off now. Oh and Heidi, Stephanie, Harper****?"**

**Heidi was sobbing, the twins were in shock, but they all nodded to me, looking down. **

**"Victoria will get her revenge, that is sure to be expected. When she turns the worst demons against you, be prepared to die. Slowly, painfully, just like she did. The poor girl was mangled when i found her in the woods. I could tell it was her, though. She's the only one to ever go through that trail. Don't believe me? Just go look at her blood and see."**

**I turned from them and walked down the aisle, my head held high. The whole church was quiet.**

_**Oh Victoria will get her revenge, on James that is and everyone who crossed her, **_**I**** though to myself before going off with James.**

***End Flashback***

My sisters all died. They knew that when I made threats, I went through with them. I didn't kill them, heavens no- I'm not a family murderer. They killed themselves, while I laughed my head off.

Stephanie was the first to go. Every shutter, every little sound scared her. Eventually she drank sleeping pills. I smiled when i saw her eyes bug out of her head, and foam come out through the corners of her lips.

My parents were grieving for a long while, that's for sure. Stephanie was the baby.

Harper was next. I would personally stand in her bedroom at night, she'd sense me and wake up screaming. I always whispered in her ears and sang the bloody mary song, telling her I was coming.

Her death was funnier than Stephanie's! She hung herself, the dumbass. She flopped like a fish for hours before dying, she killed me too, out of laughter!

Heidi was tricky to kill. She was still depressed from her marriage being canceled and nobody wanting to marry her barren body anymore. The twins' death also touched her.

One day, I decided to make her feel what I felt. I asked James to do away with her, he didn't object. The bastard. I watched as she screamed and thrashed. I laughed darkly watching, she called for my help and damned me when I didn't.

It was gruesome and bloody. James wanted to have a drink and I let him, after two weeks of her being even more depressed than usual. She was no use to me and I left her that way and demanded for James to drink her when he couldn't stand his thirst an longer. It was an entire year before she was feeling better, she was happier and that's when James got to her _again_ and finished with her.

I went to all their funerals and laughed, "That's for Victoria's life! It would've been a good one!" I screamed as they were lowered into the dirt.

No matter how much I regret it, I'll never be able to take away the pain. I healed with James, ironic that he'd been the one to destroy me.

He didn't heal me, though. He just told me to forget. I did.

I threw my hand up into the air. Bella got her happy ending, it wasn't fair. The Volturi haven't even come to see her 'children'. I want to kill her.

How could she subject innocent little children to live as immortal vampires, neving growing forward always staying the same?

Still, rules are rules. The Volturi _must_ know, they'll find out one day, too. Poor kids need to get revenge for something they never got to experience. I'll be the one to help them with that, in a few years.

Realizing now, that I loved my sisters, my family; I needed solitute.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I groaned as we entered the cottage. Quietly, I put Nessie and E.J. to bed. They were pooped. I smiled and kissed them goodnight.

Edward waited for me at the living room. Silently, I went over to him and let him wrap his arms around me.

"I miss her," I muttered into his shoulder. He already knew who we I was talking about.

"I know, we all do."

I fisted his shirt, and hissed pathetically. "She'll be safer with Charlie. We need to take care of Victoria first. Damnit, I just wish Alice could _see_ her!"

I felt Edward nodd. Huffing, I pushed him away from me and told him I'd go hunting. I couldn't be around him or anyone right now.

Elizabeth, my daughter, my baby, my blood. She was mine. Half of everything about her she got from me. Will I ever get over this separation? I highly doubt it. My daughter, my blood, my baby, my Elizabeth. One of the four precious lives I vowed to protect with my all.

I couldn't protect her. My baby. She wasn't safe with me. My daughter. She wasn't going to live a healthy life with me or our family. My blood. One of us would have eventually attacked her for her blood. Blood she got from me.

Because of my genes, she turned out the way she did. Perfect, but not for my lifestyle. For a human, she'd be the perfect daughter. To me, she was now my sister. She'd never meet me. Never get to know me.

For the first time in my new life, I wish I hadn't even come to Forks, Washignton. I should've never left home. Never met Edward. Never fallen in an irrevocable love. Never gotten married. Never have had sex. Never have gotten pregnant. Never have been changed into what I was now.

In the forest, I sobbed louder than I ever have in my life. I felt just the most immencful pain any parent could feel. It hurt more than when Edward left, more than how I wanted to scream in agony during my transformation, this hurt a thousand times more than either.

***Three Months Later***

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

Mom and Dad have been fighting more than usual, their aniversarry is two months away since we're in June right now. Charlie doesn't visit us, he can't, obviously him being in France and all.

I missed Elizabeth, I know 'How can the jealous siter miss her younger one?' easy, now I have nothing to coddle anymore. I'd secretly watch her nap, I miss that.

Wonder how Charlie's treating her? Better than he did with my mom, that's for sure. Then technically, Elizabeth is my aunt now. I remember asking that to Emmett. He looked a bit lethargic, but nodded and said I might have cousins some day from her.

He forgot to mention; I'd never get to meet them.

Grandpa sends us videos or photos of Elizabeth every week. Her hair is starting to curl and its up to her shoulders, now. Lizzy's eyes are so pretty, too. They are still big and blue-green.

E.J. and I look like six year olds now. Our famly's concerned in the extreme and take picture nonstop, thinking we're going to die soon.

We've been getting much more attention too. Our parents always want to take us places. Dad pretends to be our older brother, and Mom's his girlfriend.

At the moment, we're at an amusement park in Seatle. I groaned as my mother grabbed my hand and said, "Lets go on the roller coaster! It'll be fun, c'mon kids."

My brother and I shared a look, "We've been on it almost eight times, Mom."

She shrugged, "What's one more time?"

E.J. sighed and told her, "If we ride that monster thing one more time, it'll be my puke."

I laughed along with my father, his eyes were gold today. He took Mom hunting and when they came back, they looked happier. I'm glad he forced her to go. Literally, she had to be carried by him.

"Bella, you'll end up killing our kids!" exclaimed my very exasperated father.

I pouted and lifted my arms to him, "Can we please just go home? I am sick of hearing everyone throw up and kiss in this place!"

He picked me up and kissed my cheek, "My Ness, says we go. So Bells, this is a sure sign that they really don't want to be here anymore."

Mom laughed and then sighed, picking up E.J. she said, "You kjnow, I won't be able to carry you guys like this for long. People will start to think we're not feeding you guys."

A half hour later, we were home. I felt tired and immediately went for my room, Esme's did an amazing job with it.

Another twenty minbutes and I was in a pair of sweats and a t shirt, with no shoes or socks on. Mom and Dad came inside, kissed my forehead, said _I love you_, and left me to sleep.

I realized, it was one of the first of many days that I wouldn't think about my sister and the first of many days she wasn't mentioned.

* * *

**Remember NO BETA, spelling mistakes are excused! :D**

**So, this is kind of bad. Victoria isn't all that evil, now is she? She's ****just misunderstood. ****Would you guys like her to be killed or not? She could turn good all of a sudden and bond with Rosalie, if you guys want! **

**PM or Review this story & tell me. Toodles!.(:**


	12. Chapter 12: What's Yet To Come

***Gasp* Me updating & it hasn't been at least three weeks? Wow, writing is such a nice way to kill those feelings.(:**

**Charlie P.O.V. Four Months Later- September 11**

Elizabeth and I were visitng my mother, Tracy. She only spoke French, so little Lizzy was always giving her confused glances.

_(Pretend they are talking in French, I don't see the point of looking up French words and putting them in this story, most of you probably know English anyway.)_

"Charlie and Elizabeth! How good it is to see you two_._" My mother was an old woman, at the age of seventy-nine, she could die at any momemt. I loved my mother, she and my father gave me the best childhood I could have asked for.

I had a feeling that she wouldn't be on this Earth in spirit, for much longer- a few years at the most, maybe eight. Her heart was starting to give out a few years ago and my father dying, certainly didn't help. I was their only child, so I spent a ton of time taking care of my mother.

When Bella came to live with me, my visits were very minimal. Bella never really took much interest in her grandparents at all, not even Renee's, so she wouldn't have liked to go with me anyway.

Handing her Elizabeth I said, "G'day, Mother. How've you been?"

Elizabeth giggled, and ran her small nimble fingers through her great-grandmother's white hair.

"Well, I have a very nice woman taking care of me, when your at home taking care of this little one," she said looking at Lizzy, "Well anyways, she is a nice woman, Charlie. Far better than that Reba you married years ago. No, this _woman_ is named Gianna. She has a daughter, too. Actually, she adopted her sister's daughter after she passed away, the little girl's name is Andrea. That child is so bright, Charlie. Really cute, too- just like Elizabeth."

I rolled my eyes, Lizzy saw and chuckled as if she understood what was going through my mind. My parents never truly approved of Renee, they said she was flighty and was the type of girl that didn't like to be tied down. My parents, like they usually are, were right. Not even a year together, and she left with Bella.

"Mom, I uhh, don't appreciate any of your _suggestions_ for women. I am very happy with to lovely girls in my life right now, you and Elizabeth."

"Just give her a shot, Charles," she demanded in a stern voice. "I invited her over before you got here. She said she'd have to pick up Adrea from preschool, before she came over to this dingy old person home," she grumbled.

I laughed, "Alright, I'll see if we have any chemistry _here_, before I even consider dating her! She has to be okay with Elizabeth, though."

"Oh she will, but _you_ have to learn to love Andrea, too."

There was a knock on the cherrywood dooor. Mother motioned for me to go open the door and when I did, I met the eyes of such an amazing woman that I even forgot to introduce myself.

A little girl with dark auburn hair ran past me into the homey room yelling, "Tracy! Tracy! Tracy!"

Chuckling a little I looked back to the woman, "Hello, I'm Charlie."

She put her small pale hand in mine and smiled, "I'm Gianna, it's nice to meet you, Charlie. You have two daughters, correct?"

"Yes, I'm sure my mother told you all about them. Bella, my eighteen year old, is already married with twins and my youngest is Elizabeth, her first birthday is today, actually." I replied, sheepishly.

"You two should go celebrate out through dinner! Take the children, too!" My mother yelled, excitement clear in her eyes.

I looked at Gianna and said, "You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. If you don't mind, Gianna."

She looked down, dark blonde hair getting in her face and replied unsurely, "Well, if you wouldn't mind. I'm certain that Andrea would love to play with Elizabeth."

"You want to meet her? My mother is holding her right now."

Gianna nodded and brushed past me to go further into the room, "How's your evening been Mrs. Swan?"

**Two Months Later, Gianna P.O.V.**

"Charlie, what do you want to do with Elizabeth's pumpkin costume from Halloween?" I asked. Andrea and I moved in with Charlie, not even after I dated him for two weeks. Maybe we were rushing into things, but I already loved him and Andrea did too.

I also simply _adored _Elizabeth. Andrea, doesn't as much, but she'll c ome around when she starts realizing Elizabeth is like her baby sister. Probably because I didn't pay _as _much attention as I used to, but she is still one of my most important priorities.

"It wasn't her _first_ Halloween so it doesn't really matter, but... Hmm, I dunno. What do you want to do with it?" He called back.

We were cleaning all of the rooms and closets in Charlie's small mansion.

He and I shared a room, Elizabeth slept in a crib next to our king sized bed and Andrea has her own room in the hallway. There are two more rooms that are empty, as of the moment, and will be used for storage until Elizabeth wants a room to herself.

An idea of what to do with the tiny pumpkin costume popped into my head, "You know what, nevermind! I have an idea of what to do with it!"

Did I mention that Elizabeth started crawling? It was so cute! I remember it, just like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Charlie had recently bought a video camera and was playing with it, showing Andrea what all the buttons did. __"And this one, Andrea, actually starts making the camera record!" he said, excitedly. _

_Andrea had her small hazel eyes transifixed onto the camera in Charlie's hands, "Cwan we rwecorwd me going pwotty?"_

_I laughed and noticed Elizabeth, who had been napping on a blanket on the floor was rolling around. __"Charles, look!" I yell whispered, frantically pointing at Elizabeth, "She looks about ready to start crawling!"_

_He turned the camera to _me_, looking bewildered. I could have growled, "Over there, you idiot!" _

_Turning__ to me and his face paled, "No, no, no! She's too young for this and that means I'm getting _old_!"_

_"This is a special moment!" I squealed and then added venomously, "If you miss this, I will hurt you so bad!"_

_"Alright, alright. Jeeze, women!" Charlie turned the camera to Elizabeth. _

_She was murmuring to herself, her gorgeous face turning red when she couldn't sustain her body. "Mmmrrrrrr!" she growled. _

_"Go on, baby! Yo can do it! Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" I chanted. Her face turned towards me and she gave me a small toothless smile of gratitude it seemed._

_Once again she went into a sort of push- up position and propped her slended arms in from of herself. I saw her bones move together in order for her to move. Her arms were the first to move forward, then her tiny knees._

_I squealed as she tried crawling towards me. Running to go just a few feet in front of her, I plopped myself down to my bottom._

_Within a few seconds, she had mastered crawling and was practically on my lap. I picked her up and turned her in a cirlce, giving her kisses all over her face._

_"Great job, Lizzy. I'm os proud of you"_

_Charlie congradulated her and was giving her small high-fives. Andrea went to go play with the camera, which she had pointed at us. "Lizabweth is so smawrt, Momma!"_

_Elizabeth just giggled and signaled me to put her down, which I did. That whole day she crawled throughout the bottom part of Charlie's home, Andrea, Charlie and I watching close behind._

_*End Flashback*_

"Momma, my lessons are starting soon!" Andrea wailed, holding her one piece orange swimsuit close to her body.

My little girl had started talking just a bit better and grew an inch since when I adopted her. Her birthday was actually two weeks ago on November 2, she is now officially five years old.

I sighed, "Alright, did you tell Charlie goodbye?"

She nodded, her small curls bouncing, grinning she said, "Yeah, he was wonderwing if we could take Lizabeth with us!"

"Did he tell you why?"

Andrea shrugged, "Beats me, Mom. Now, c'mon we _have_ to go now! I wanna see Max one lash time, he's going away to visit his grwanma in New Zealwand in a few days!"

I laughed, "Are you going to tell him about your boyfriend, _Hamington_?"

She blushed and then muttered, "No way, Max said he tinks stuffed wolwves werwe stupid and for babies. I am _not_ gonna let him tink that _I'm_ a bwaby, Mom!"

Chuckling I went upstairs to get Elizabeth, last time I checked on her, she was taking a nap, which was almost thirty minutes ago. When I opened the door to my bedroom she was rolling around in her white crib, clutching a medium sized light brown teddy bear.

Her parents, Bella and Edward, sent it to her on her birthday with a picture of their family. And I must I say, it is so strange to believe that they are all vampires. The two children, though, Edward Jr. and Renesmee seem to be vampires, too.

If the Volturi ever give the Cullens a surprise visit and see the children, I can honestly say that Elizabeth's parents are _dead_ and there would be nothing I could do to stop it.

Anyway, I gently lifted up Elizabeth from her crib, she giggled the whole way up into my arms. "_Brrrgggg,_" she greeted, smiling a for now toothless smile. A few baby teeth were already starting to tear their way trhough her gums, very painful.

Elizabeth is now almost always drooling, or wanting to bite something. It breaks my heart when she starts crying because of the pain, I always feel that I'm doing something wrong because, well this is the first time I am experiencing the teething of a child. Andrea wasn't legally mine when she went through teething, so I am almost completely lost with what to do to help.

"Momma, _hurry_ lets _go_! We're gonna be late!" Andrea whined.

Teasingly I asked her if she wanted to skip her lessons because of the cold weather.

Immediately she shook her head, "Nope! I has to see Max, I has to! He's my best frwiend and he's rweally nice looking so I gottas mawke agwood impession."

"Okay, just let me go sasy goodbye to Charlie. Here," I handed her the car keys, "Just _open_ the door and _do not_ even _think_ about plugging the keys in the hole to start the car, if you do, Andrea, I won't let you see Max until you start kindergarden," I said, sternly my voice full of authority.

She laughed nervously and grumbled, "Okay, okay! Sheesh, I don't even know how to drive, Mom. Elizabeth, make sure to close your eyes when _they_ kiss."

Lizzy cooed at her, "_Ysshhh, Mmm._"

"You girls are so strange," I mumbled and handed Andrea her jacket, "If you get cold, just get inside your booster seat, Andy."

"YEAH, MOM!" she screamed, skipping towards the front door. I found Charlie in the kitchen making a sandwhich, the only thing he _can_ make with ease.

He saw me and said, "Hey babe. Hiya, Lizzy. How was your nap today, honey?" Elizabeth reached for him and I handed her to him, gently making sure she didn't fall.

"_Ptttyyy Gmmmmddd,_" Elizabeth mumbled, sticking her hand into her mouth.

I quickly, grabbed it out of her mouth and softly chided, "No, Lizzy. No, if you keep that up, you'll get sick." She probably understood every word I said because she didn't do that again, instead she pouted and reached for me.

"Charles, why did Andrea tell me I _gotta must_ take Elizabeth with me, today? It's freezing outside, she might catch a cold!"

He looked down sheepishly at his sandwhich and offered me a bite. I stared at the sandwhich, which appeared to be made of ham, cheese and lettuce. Sighing, I took a bite as he laughed.

"Well, I have to do something for my mother today, very important. You'll be a part of it later on, hopefully." He blushed lightly and ate his sanwhich in three bites.

"What is thing thing I'm going to be a part of, hon?" I asked, adjusting Elizabeth on my hip. Charlie didn't meet my eyes and instantly I knew something _major_ was up, "When I come home in three hours, I expect an answer Charles Alexis Swan."

Pecking a kiss on my lips so fast I didn't even realize what he did, he said, "Your going _to _love what I have planned for you. Three hours is all I need, actually." He looked down at his watch a started looing nervous, "Crap, listen I have to go. Love you. And love you, too Lizzy," he said rapidly and place a kiss on top of Elizabeth's head.

Yes, we already say_ I Love You_, so shoot us, but it's what we felt and what we felt was something special-that I hope lasts for a very long time.

"Men, are so weird, Lizzy. Never ever get involved with one or you'll be _forever _confused."

**Aww, isn't that cute? Next chapter will have the Cullens & them sort of moving on after Elizabeth. ****Oh! & This is what the next, few chapters will be like for a while; Charlie with Gianna along with Andrea & Elizabeth's upbringing, Rensmee & E.J. reaching hybrid adulthood, all that good stuff, unless Renee comes into the picture & _maybe_ ruins everything.**

**So if you don't like these kind of chapters, skip them for a more exciting part.(: **


	13. Chapter 13: Games & Promises

**By The Way, I posted some new photos of** **E.J, Renesmee, Charlie, Gianna, Andrea, Victoria & Elizabeth****!(:**

_Bella P.O.V. Two Weeks After The 'Masen' Family Went To The Amusement Park_

"Mom!" Renesmee screamed, running to me with her arms stretched out. She grew, now she looks like a small five year old? I can't be too sure. I swear, by the time she's twelve she'll be full grown and look like amn adult!

"What is it, honey?"

She jumped into my arms and screamed louder when Emmett and Jasper, who had E.J on his shoulders, came running inside the cottage living room. Nessie's face looked amsued, as did her brother uncles'.

Emmett grinned at me and then to Renesmee said, "C'mon, Nessie! Hide and Seek is fun!"

"Ahhhhh! No way! Momma, they _cheat_!_" _She wailed, pointing at _Jasper_ specially.

"Oh really," I asked, putting my hand on my hip, while Renesmee rested on the other. "Jasper, have you been using your abilities with my children?"

He looked at me sheepishly and said, "Edward was in on it, too! Actually, he's still hiding."

At that, I laughed, "You guys are so mean to my husband! Go find him, please. We have a date tonight and you guys, along with Rosalie and Alice will get toplay babysitters." Esme and Carlisle were out celebrating their hundred and fifteenth anniversary, on a honeymoon in Isle Esme.

E.J groaned, "Can Jacob come, too? And Seth? Jasper and Emmett are boring."

"Sure, I just have to ask Sue if she'll let Seth come over and Jake, well he would come even if he didn't ask his dad," I sighed. Jacob has been so restless lately, it worried me.

"Momma, can Leah come if Seth and Jacob don't?" Renesmee wondered out loud.

Jasper made a face and complained, "No, no, no! She's a ball of horomones! And she always feels so loving around kids and it makes me feel mushy and ugh!"

"That's precisely why I actually _like_ Leah, Jazz-pur!"

I laughed at Renesmee's snobby attitude towards Jasper, knowing fully well that he was influencing her emotions. Emmett was explaining why I was laughing to E.J and soon both of them were laughing as well.

Meanwhile, Renesmee and Jasper were battling in a staring contest. "Mom, put me down, please." I did as she asked and watched her in humor as she glared at Jasper.

"I'm going to win, Little One," he grumbled and bulged his eyes wider. He just looked so funny, I couldn't help but take a picture and send it to Alice via text message.

She replied instantly;

_What is my idiot doing? Rose and I will be there soon. Oh && Leah's here with Jake and Seth.((: Awww, liddo Seth! LOL Byeee!_

I shook my head at her text and answered back;

_Tell Leah that Nessie wants to see her :D Thankss, Alice!_

"YAY! I WON!" Renesmee screamed, throwing her hands up in the air and doing a sort of dance, it looked like the macarana. _(if that's how you spell it hehe)_

"NOOOO! MY HONOR! WHY DID I BLINK?" Jasper cried, falling down to the floor dramatically. That's how the others found us, laughing at Jasper.

"Leaahhh!" Nessie squealed and jumped into the giggling she wolf.

"Hi, Renes," Leah said simply, "What's up, Cullens!"

I laughed and said sternly, "Hey Leah, they won't be too much trouble, right guys? And by _guys_ I mean all the hybrids, vampires and werewolves in this room."

"Whatever, Bella. If anything the vampires in the room act more like children than the wolfs and hybrid babies _combined_!" Jacob muttered. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper glared at him.

A fourteen-year-old Seth retaliated, "Shut up, Jacob. We all act like kids, some more than _others_, but we all like each other or at least put up with everyone, and I'm not in the mood for another debate!"

"Thank God, Seth. You are now, my hero," E.J said, loudly grinning from ear to ear.

Jacob and Emmett looked mortified, "WHAT?" they yelled, simultaneously. After a while, realization came upon Jasper's face and he, too yelled, "WHAT?"

E.J shrugged at them, "Seth's cooler than you guys,"

Then the guys turned to Seth and started arguing with him, all the while poor Seth looked defeated. I rolled my eyes and went to go get ready for my date and suddenly recalled to the room, "Is Edward still hining in the forest?"

Emmett burst out laughing with Jasper, Renesmee, and E.J, All of them were nodding.

"Uh-oh...Well, I am _not_ going to go get him back!" Renesmee mumbled, "It's raining!" As if backing her up, there was a _plitter-platter, plitter-platter_ going on outside.

I grinned at her, "'Course not, honey. You and E.J are too little to be outh there." And then to the others, "Alright, Emmett and Jasper. You go, now!" I said venomously.

Both nodded quickly and ran out the door.

"C'mon, Bella. I'll help you get dressed, if you want." Alice smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Alice. Edward's taking me somewhere, that I don't know. A surprise he saaid, so I'm sure you've seen that surprise..."

**In France, Andrea P.O.V.**

Elizabeth was in her baby seat, which was getting really small for her, and told her, "Lizbeth, I has a secwret to tells ya." It didn't exactly come out how I wnt it to 'cause I can't really talk, but my thoughts are right. I think.

The baby smiled at me, drool peeking its way out of her little mouth, she squealed-like a piggy on t.v! "_EEEEEEE_!_"_

"Daddy is gonna ask Momma to mawrry him! An-An then we get to weawr pwretty dwess an a pawrty!" I whispered, as Momma came out of the house. She forgot her purse and went back to g get it.

She seemed happy, maybe bored, but that's the same as she feels everday and she looks like everyday.

I groaned, "Baby your no fun!" A door slamming startled me and I screamed, but once I saw who it was I said, "You scared me, Mommy!"

"I'm sorry, baby. YOu and Lizzy had fun in the car?" she laughed.

"No, she's boring." To Elizabeth I said, "When you can talk, we'll be best friends. Promise." I entwined our pinkies together, her's twice as small as mine.

Lizzy smiled at me, her eyes were shining brightly. I kissed her cheek and then continued to tell her about Max, "He's really, nice. I'm gonna marry him one day."

All throughout my explanation, Lizzy listened and seemed to be genuinely interested in what I was telling her.

I noticed that Mommy looked sad and then when I thought of what Charlie was going to ask her, I shook off her emotions. This ordinary Friday, was going to be the most extraordinary day of her life. I giggled and then though, _so far_.

"Momma-after my lessons-we should buy some chocolates!"

**Mmm, well this is an update. A filler, really. Not that interesting:D Either, way I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.(: **


	14. Chapter 14: A Wedding With Realizations

Yay, an update((:

**Bella P.O.V.**

"EEEEE!" Alice squealed, after having a blank look on her face for a few minutes. Nessie woke up from her nap looking very fearful, seeing as Alice was bouncing off the wall squealing.

"Bella your going to get a call in three, two, go-!" Alice screamed.

Edward came into the bedroom holding the home phone, "Yes, Charlie. Congrats, I'm sure Bella will be eager to meet her... How is _she_?" Edward's face fell, but he was still somewhat smiling, "That's great. Tell her I love her and will see her soon... Alright, see you soon, bye."

He handed me the phone, a grin etched on his handsome face, "It's your father. He has a surprise that will require us to visit France."

I grabbed the phone and kiss Edward's lips before saying, "Hi Daddy."

"Bella? Hello, well I have something to tell you. Guess what it is! Well, actually two things!" He sounded excited, so this must be good.

Laughing I jokingly asked, "Umm, your getting married again and Lizzy got a boyfriend?"

I saw Edward wince slightly and then put Renesmee on his lap. She started telling him a story about who knows what, as long as she kept him distracted.

"Dad?"

He coughed on the other end, "Who told you? Man, well yes. I am getting married to a wonderful woman, Bella. Her name is Gianna and it just feels right. I fell well, whole, when I'm with her and our girls. She has a daughter, Andrea, she's about Nessie and E.J's age."

"Oh my gosh! Dad, that's wonderful! When's the wedding?" I squealed. He wouldn't be lonely anymore, after what my mother did to him, I'm glad he actually wants to risk his happiness again- like I did.

"Uhh, I haven't asked her yet. She took the girls to swimming lessons a few hours ago. Well obviously Elizabeth can't swim, but she enjoys watching Andrea. They should be home any minute now, I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't get angry if some day you decided to come to France and find out that I'm married," he laughed.

I smiled, "I'm sure she'll say yes, Dad. I'm glad you've found love again, it feels good- doesn't it?"

"Yeah, Bells, yes it does. Listen, I'm taking them out to dinner and have yet to even look halfway decent for my lady. I'll call you later tonight and just hope she says yes!"

"I don't need to, just hearing you talk about her- if she says no, which I doubt she will, then she'll come back. I promise. Good luck, Daddy. I love you," I said silently into the phone.

"I love you, too, Bells. Say _hey_ to the other's for me, will ya?"

I laughed, "Yes, Dad. I'm sure Nessie would be offended not to receive a greeting from you."

Renesmee jumped from Edward's lap and into the phone said, "Grandpa Charlie!"

My father's voice boomed from the other line, "Hey there, kiddo! How have you been, little lady?"

Giggling, Renesmee answered, "Very well, Grandpa. Daddy told me your getting married? Can I be in the wedding, pleeaase?" She was bouncing up and down, excitement pouring out of her face.

"If Gianna, says yes- of course, Ness. It wouldn't be a wedding without my first granddaughter, would it?"

Nessie's face was simply gleaming with happiness, "Yes it would, Gianna better say yes! I wanna see Lizzy."

From the other line, Charlie sounded even more excited than before, "Tell your family, that Elizabeth started crawling, Renesmee! I got it on camera! Gianna got mad at me for recording the t.v, when I dropped the camera, but you can still see Lizzy crawling about."

I squealed, "Is that true, Dad? How exciting! Did she get bigger? I-Of course, she did. How much did she grow?"

Unsurely, Charlie said, "She's maybe a fourth as big as she was before? Her hair grew longer, too. It curls slightly at the bottom and I think we might have a blonde in the family!"

Alice grabbed the phone and quickly "Aww, Charlie! Can I help Gianna plan the wedding? She'll say yes, I'm sure!" She winked at me.

"Sure, it's up to Gianna, though."

She gave me back the phone as Dad answered, "Bells? Honey, I'm gonna go get ready. Maybe get a drink to kill my nerves, I'm about to die of anxiety."

Hesitantly, "M'kay, so I'll talk to you later, then."

"G'Bye, sweet pea."

When the dial tone went on, I whispered, "Bye."

Jacob had walked in and was smirking at me, "So your old man's still go it, huh?"

"Fuck off, Jake."

***Three Months Later***

Gianna P.O.V.

"Suplicia, what if I fall flat on my face? What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me? What if Bella hates me and won't let Charlie be with me!" I screamed, close to hysterics.

She rolled her eyes at me and fixed her knee length black dress. "Gia, I'm sure he'll be very pissed if his daughter does anything to hurt you, and I might just kill her if she does."

Aro came in the bedroom and kissed my cheek, "Gianna, my you look beautiful. Didn't Marcus tell you your life would be fantastic? Not even a year since we let you go and you've gotten yourself engaged. To Bella Swan's father, none the less."

"Pleas, Aro. Can I tell him the secret? I just feel it doesn't seem right to lie to him for his entire life. When Bella stops calling and doesn't visit, he'll be depressed. I want him to know, _why_ though," I pleaded.

The girl, Alice, had made all the arrangements for the wedding and thank God she did. I had no clue on what to do, once Charlie proposed.

_*Flashback*_

_Charlie looked amazing in a dark grey tuxedo and light-almost sky blue- purple shirt. He told me to dress in a formal dress and mine was purple, too. He dressed the girls himself and they were wearing lavender purple dresses._

_Why he chose our favorite color, I didn't know, until the moment. __A waiter brought a tray and lifted the lid on it, there was a ring on it. I looked at the waiter and said, "Sir, I think you have the wrong table."_

_The young boy chuckled and looked towards Charlie, "Nope, Mr. Swan... Don't you wish to ask Miss Gianna here, something?"_

_I felt my face get hot as Charlie grabbed the ring and got on one knee right next to my chair._

_"Gianna, I know we've been dating just for a few months and haven't even had a year living together... But will you do me the honors of being my wife?" His cheeks were red, his eyes hopeful and his body stance deliciously nervous, but confident somehow._

_Bending down next to him, I kissed his cheek and offered him my hand, "Yes, I will."_

_Cheers erupted throughout the restaurant and Andrea started squealing, "See, Daddy! I told you she would say yes! Even Lizabeth knew!"_

_Charlie smiled fondly at her and kissed her head, "Yes, Andrea, you were right. Thank you for the chocolate, by the way. It helped calm me down a lot."_

_I laughed and picked uP Elizabeth from her baby chair and kissed her forehead, "I finally get to call you my daughter, sweet Elizabeth."_

_She cooed at her and gave my cheek a sloppy kiss. She threw her arms up and squealed,"Yyyaaammmmaaaa!"_

_"I love you, Gianna." Charlie mumbled, hugging me._

_"I love you, Charlie." I mumbled right back, nuzzling my face in his neck._

_*End Flashback*_

Aro smiled at me sadly, "Gianna, if you had asked me any other day, I would have declined. But since today is your wedding day and I know I can trust you completely, yes. Some other day, though. You must discuss it with the Cullens, though."

I squealed and hugged him, "Thank you so much! I-Oh my gosh! What if he decides he won't marry me! I'll die!"

Both of them laughed at my panic and hugged me, "We're going to miss you, Gianna."

Suplicia, Athenodora, and Didyme were going to be my bridesmaids. Charlie called his friends; Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Jonathon Call to be his grooms men.

"Please, remember. Don't eat anyone. Everyone attending is very important to both Charlie and I. If my aunts and cousins get vicious towards any of Charles' family, then you may do as you wish," I grinned, sheepishly.

Didyme ran inside and screamed, "Charlie is at the altar. Gianna no turning back, now! Lets go!"

Laughing I nodded at her, "Okay, thank you, Didyme."

"And don't worry, nobody will eat anyone! Hopefully these damn contacts don't dissolve though, that would suck," she grumbled.

One by one they left, first Charlie's best friends and then mine. Andrea and a girl, whom I assume was Renesmee, did their walk and threw petals on the floor and went to stand by the altar.

I grabbed Aro's arm and realized this was it, I'm getting married. Aro chuckled softly and whispered, "Gianna, good luck. I hope you have the best human life possible, my dear."

As we reached Charlie I whispered back, "Thank you, Aro, brother."

Charlie held his hand out to me and I gladly took it, smiling widely. "Hey there," I whispered.

"Hello, Gianna." He grinned.

About an hour later of standing, we were finally married. "You may now, kiss the bride," said a smiling Marcus. He played cousin and minister, for me. Something I can never repay him for doing.

Charlie and I turned to each other at the same time and leaned forward. His lips touched mine and sparks flew through my body, like always when he kissed me.

When we pulled away, I'm sure my face was twice as bright as his. He held his arm out for me and I linked mine with his.

Charlie took Andrea's hand and I gently held Elizabeth from Charlie's mother. "Congratulations, Gianna. Way better than Reba, that's for sure."

Smiling like fools, we left the church holding our little girls.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Gianna looked absolutely beautiful. The purple sash on her dress really showed how tiny she was. Her waist was smaller than Esme's!

My father looked dashing as well in his grey tux. He looked good, happy.

Despite the Volturi and their guards, I'm pretty sure the rest of my family and I enjoyed the wedding. Renesmee and Andrea seemed to be fast friends and held hands as they threw flower petals on the floor.

What stung a little, though, was when Gianna picked up Elizabeth from Gram.

"Congratulations, Gianna. Way better than Reba, that's for sure." Grandma muttered. I struggled to hold back a giggle. Oh how I loved her.

Andrea was holding hands with Charlie, she looked adorable! Her gingerbread colored hair was in a small up-do with ringlets falling on the sides of her face.

She and Renesmee chose the hairstyle, surprisingly. They could have been mistaken for twins by everyone. Same hair, same dress, same skin tone, same height, the only different thing was their face structure and their eyes.

As everyone dispersed, I noticed Aro, his mate, Jane and Alec coming towards my family. I froze and called Renesmee and E.J.

Edward stood silently, an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Cullens! How marvelous it is to see you all. Bella, I see you have been - ah, changed. And there are two more additions to the family, whom are immortal children," Aro greeted cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee."

Aro looked down at my daughter, "Brown eyes? Are those contacts, my dear?"

Renesmee shook her head, by now the Cullens, Jacob, Seth and Embry were standing face to face with the Volturi.

The Wives were being held by their mates, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Heidi and two others whose names I do not know, they were all in predatory stances.

We must have been a sight. All of us looked prepared to kill each other, while we wore formal party clothes.

"Nope, I was born with them. My brother has them, too. Your vampires." Renesmee stated, smiling softly.

"Yes, we are, sweetie. Did you go through a lot of pain recently?" Didyme asked form the arms of Marcus, who didn't seem comfortable with his wife talking to my daughter.

Nessie shook her head, "Nu-uh! I was born this way, and I have gift! Wanna see?"

Suplicia looked delighted, "Can I see your gift, too?"

"Here," Renesmee held out her hands to both of them. I held her firmly on my lap.

Once they both felt Renemsee's gift, they smiled. "Elizabeth is your sister, then? Your biological sister," Aro mused, "You remind me of Nahuel."

The Volturi froze and then smiled at the name, "The children aren't a threat to anyone. Unless you have them on a human diet?" Aro continued.

"No way, human blood is disgusting." E.J and Nessie said at the same time. E.J was being held by Edward, Jacob right next to them.

"Let us enjoy Gianna and Charlie's wedding! Really, this is not the time and place for this," Didyme chirped.

We all nodded and went our separate ways, small parting words were passed between Carlisle and Esme with the wives and kings.

_I can't wait to hold Elizabeth again._

**This was part one, alright guys? Pictures will be on my profile sometime within this update.(:**


	15. Chapter 15: That's A Bummer Or Is It?

**OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! & THANKS TO **cookiiezXD** OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN UP FROM BED & FINISHED THIS! I AM SERIOUSLY SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH, EXACTLY. Oooh, I Suck So Bad! D:**

**Anyways, Part _Two_!(:**

Gianna P.O.V.

"Where shall we go, loves?" the limousine driver asked, tilting his hat. I smiled as Charlie told him the address of our wedding reception. The driver nodded and closed the window that connected to the backside of the crazily long car.

Lizzy wailed and grabbed onto Charlie's tie. I laughed and kissed her cheek, "What's wrong honey?"

"I bet'cha she's hungry, Momma." Andrea handed me an apple from the mini fridge of the limousine, "She can eat these right?"

Charlie laughed, "I'm sorry, hon, but Lizzy's teeth aren't strong enough to bite into an apple like yours."

A pondering look crossed Andrea's small child-like face, her hazel eyes (_I said, hazel, right?_) were large and round-so full of innocence. She grinned toothily at Charlie and I, "So does that mean _I_ can eat this _deliciously_ shiny, red apple?"

I nodded, "You won't be hungry later, though. I thought you really wanted to eat the reception food- Which you helped pick out?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, my tummy is really big-like a black hole! I promise to be hungry again later," she vowed as she bit into the apple.

Charlie and I shared a look, she'd fall asleep once we were halfway to the destination.

Fifteen minutes later, he kissed my cheek and whispered, "One down, one more to go." Andrea had dozed off not even ten minutes after her first three bites of the apple.

The reception was taking place in a medium sized French restaurant, which is called _Bonne Mangez _(_Good Eat/Eats? Lmfaoo, I suck at finding names for places, I apologize_!)

Charlie carried Andrea inside and I held Elizabeth in my arms. Alice must've seen them both falling asleep and put two strollers in the limo because Elizabeth was fast sleep.

I am so glad the Cullens offered to take care of the girls, or else Charles and I would never get a proper-ahem-honeymoon.(I_ threw up a little in my mouth, 'cause you guys know... Charlie and Gianna **gettin it on**! D:_)

"_Mmm, grrrahhh,_" Elizabeth squeaked, shoving her tiny thumb inside her mouth. I frowned, she will need to leave that habit soon-or else she might hurt her finger and her teeth might come in crooked.

Out of nowhere, literally, nowhere, Bella and Edward appeared. I was startled and squealed a little, before scolding them, "Oh my goodness! You two do realize, I'm human right?" I laughed, "It's nice to finally meet you Bella, Edward." I smiled.

Both of them gave me sincere grins, "It's nice to meet you, too, Gianna. I'm glad that my father is making you happy," Bella hugged me.

Edward smiled widely at me and said, "Yes. It is a great pleasure, Mrs. Swan."

Butterflies crowed my stomach and I felt my cheeks get hot, "Oh, that's right. I'm a Swan now," I mumbled in a daze. A few seconds later, I asked, "Would you like to hold one your biological _daughters_?"

They looked shocked, "H-How-" Bella stuttered.

"Bella, it's not too hard to notice that Renesmee and Edward Jacob look almost _exactly_ like, Elizabeth." I chuckled and placed the sleeping child in Bella's arms.

She gasped and looked so tearful, in times like these, it angers me that vampire tear ducts don't give release. Bella really needs to let everything out.

"She's big," Edward commented, voice full of awe.

I laughed and teased him, "Yes, Edward. That's what babies do, they grow, like they are supposed to."

Bella giggled and kept staring at Lizzy, "She's beautiful."

Charlie came around the car and loudly greeted, "Bells! Edward. How're you?" He shook Edward's hand and hugged Bella.

"We're great, Dad. How about you?"

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Perfect."

I giggled and smack his chest, "Oh stop."

"Oooh, I'll never stop and _fortunately, _for your stuck with me for the rest of our lives, babe!" Charlie wiggled his eyebrows at me. I felt my face turn bright as I realized the beginning was a sex joke.

I stomped on his foot, careful not to ruin the dress, "Not in front of the children!" I hissed.

"Well, it's not like they haven't done it before," he grumbled before shuddering. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"AHHH! MOMMY!" Instantly, I grew worried. Charlie and I ran to Andrea, as quickly as possible. Edward, Bella and Elizabeth not far behind.

Andrea groggily ran to me and squeezed my leg. I picked her up and asked, "What made you yell, honey?"

She pointed angrily at a small boy in the corner, he was grinning. "He poked my nose!"

Edward picked up the little boy and chuckled quietly, "E.J, why did you disturb Andrea?"

Oh, so that's their son. He certainly is a cutie. He had the same colored hair as his father, only a few shades darker. This boy also shared Renesmee's light brown eyes and pale skin.

E.J laughed out loud, "She was snoring!"

That being said, Andrea blushed a dark red. "Mommy, I don't like this boy," E.J's grin grew larger, "He's a big meanie! _And_ he's got a fever! I'm gonna get sick now!"

I frowned, "Sweetie, it's not nice to say those things. Now, I want you to apologize to him."

She pouted at me, "B-But... HE has to say sorry _first_." Oh man, Andrea will not budge on this. She's as stubborn as a mule.

Edward laughed and put E.J down. He pushed his son towards my daughter and sternly said, "Edward Jacob Cullen, apologize to Andrea right now. I know she wasn't bothering you at all _and_ that you weren't being very nice to her."

E.J sighed and held his hand out and grudgingly said, "I, Edward Jacob Cullen, am very sorry to have bothered you, Andrea No-Middle-Name Swan. Will you please do me the honors, of accepting my apology?"

Andrea seemed dazed and nodded slightly, her eyes still set in an angry glare, "Fine, just because you said it so _nicely_ and with a ton of words I don't understand." She didn't take his hand, though.

"Would you shake my hand, then?" E.J asked, amusement clear in his bright eyes.

Andy shook her head furiously, "Your still sick."

"No, I'm not. Your just too cold," Edward Jacob shrugged.

Bella looked at him sharply, "E.J!"

"I am not apologizing again! Can I _please_ just go hang out with Jasper and Emmett? Andrea can watch us play."

Andrea shook her head violently and pouted, while glaring at the boy next to the couch, "Nope, not gonna happen. Not in a million years, not not tomorrow and certainly not now!"

I laughed and shared a look with Charlie. She was a like pistol with E.J, actually almost every boy she's come in contact with... Except for Max. Hmm.

"Okay! Umm, sweetie. Go find Renesmee, be careful though alright?" Charlie told Andrea, his face dead serious.

She nodded and skipped out the door, fixing her hair and dress. E.J smirked and ran right after her.

A cry broke throughout the small room. It was Elizabeth's shrill whimper that caught my eyes. She was squirming in Isabella's arms, not looking too happy to be in the arms of her mother.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The small hybrid did not know whom the woman -who held her so tightly and looked at her with so much affection- was.

Heartbreak, was just a mild way to describe the pretty brunette vampire's feelings.

Her world shattered, the child she had once held with such gentleness, did not recognize her. Elizabeth did not feel anything besides discomfort in the ice cold embrace which had woken her up.

Isabella's brown hair shook, along with the rest of her body, even if it was not noticeable for the human eye, it was definitely evident to her mate. His mind was trying desperately to peer inside the baby's, with not avail.

Edward Jacob, could sense his baby sister's distress and gently touched her sock-covered foot.

Elizabeth stopped squirming and wailed hopelessly towards her mother, whom she thought was Gianna. The person she had spent so much time with. The woman who had taken care of her. The mother she thought she almost didn't have.

She might not have been her blood, but Gianna did have motherly instincts- that were desperately trying to seep out and save her child from Isabella.

"She's probably just hungry," Gianna said, trying to make the moment less awkward than it needed to be.

Charles nodded, realizing there _was_ a strange feeling to the atmosphere around them. _Elizabeth will get used to them soon_.

Edward, having read the thoughts of his Father-In-Law, whispered them quickly and discreetly at his wife. Isabella nodded, still feeling hollow and uncertain.

Elizabeth was happily in Gianna's arms, once again and was sucking on her thumb. Her blueish-green eyes peered through her long, dark lashes towards the three people she did not feel at all comfort with.

They looked familiar, just not enough for her to like them. At the moment, she looked like such a disagreeable child. Her eyes seemed cold and harsh, her lips in a permanent cherry-red pout.

The grown-ups were talking and had a few laughs together (though Isabella's weren't entirely true), Elizabeth speculating each and every movement. What she didn't realize was that the boy, E.J, was staring at her as well.

He was saddened that his baby sister didn't have a care in the world, that she appeared happy. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted her to be sad that she wasn't growing up with him and their sister, Renesmee. His accelerated growth had become more rapid, especially since Elizabeth was given away and Victoria had found out about them.

Elizabeth yawned, purposely, for she knew her mother would put her away in a crib for a nap.

"Oh, Lizzy's tired. I'm going to go put her to sleep. Please, go ahead and enjoy yourselves, Charlie and I will have to make our rounds to greet everyone who came," Gianna said, softly when she realized Elizabeth's eyes were closed.

The small child's plan had worked.

As they left, Edward kissed his youngest daughter's forehead and dim flashbacks entitled the baby's mind.

She knew who they were, at last. She felt furious and betrayed. Why would they keep the other two and not her?

For the rest of the night, she pretended to sleep.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Wasn't everything marvelous? I did a pretty good job, if I say so myself!" Alice squealed. Jasper laughed next to her and kissed her cheek.

"You did a wonderful job, Alice. Each wedding you do gets most extravagant each time," I replied, smiling at the fuzzy flashbacks of Edward's and my wedding.

Rosalie nodded, bouncing Renesmee on her knee. She didn't seem too happy and looked very much like a five or six year old now. I'm greatful that Charlie doesn't mention her and E.J's growth, though.

"Aunt Rose, can you get me off of you knee? I swear I might just puke, if you bounce me one more time!" Renesmee wailed, her face looking unnaturally pink.

Rosalie immediately put Nessie down on her feet, holding onto her arms, just in case she fell over.

Ness put her hand up, "I'm fine. I just really needed you to put me down... So... I-Could-Go-Find-Andrea!" she screamed and ran off, giggling like mad.

The rest of the evening passed by with so much happiness and glamour. Gianna and Charlie's first dance was absolutely adorable. Andrea and Renesmee couldn't help but join in. Elizabeth was held by Grandma Swan the whole evening, she seemed very content.

When everyone left, Charlie and Gianna were holding Andrea and Elizabeth in their arms. Their faces were a mix of concern and disappointment.

"What's wrong you guys?" Esme asked, looking concerned herself.

Charlie smiled a bit an and answered, "Well, a cousin of mine was going to take care of the girls so Gianna and I could go on our honeymoon, but they bailed last minute and now we're waiting for a limousine to take us home. We're going to cancel our reservations and spend our night with Andrea and Elizabeth," he shrugged.

Instantly I answered, "We could take care of them for you."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, we _are_ going to be staying here for a while, anyway. We could wait until you come back."

"Really? I mean they wouldn't be a bother, right? It's fine, you know. Charles and I could always just have our honeymoon some other day." Gianna said, unsurely.

Esme shook her head, "Nonsense, it would be a blast to have the children together."

My hopes were rising with each passing moment.

Gianna and my dad spoke to each other for a while and finally agreed. They handed me Elizabeth, wrapped in a blanket so she wouldn't feel my cold skin, and Andrea was holding hands with Renesmee.

After half an hour of waiting, their limousine pulled up and took them off into the horizon.

I smiled at everyone and we went to the condo Carlisle had rented out. This up coming week was going to be so much fun!

**Finally, I Update! You Guys, This Literally Took Me Like Two To Four Hours To Finish! I Find That Very Sad, Because I Used To Be Able To Do A Chapter This Long In Under Thirty Minutes!**

**Again, I Apologize For The Wait! Please, Tell Me You Guys Enjoyed It Though! Oh & O f Any Of You Know Where I Can Get An Agent For *Cough* Modeling* Cough* That Would Be Great!:D**

**G'Bye, Until Next Chapter(Which Will Be The Day Before New Years!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Comeuppance!

**Okay, SO I Lied. The Next Update Was Today, January 10. Anyways, Please Just Enjoy and Umm, Yup. Happy Belated New Year! I Can't Believe 2010 Is Over... /:**

THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT!

**Onward! Sorry, it's kind of short!0:,**

Renesmee P.O.V.

_Alice, when can I play with my little si- my aunt_? As I removed my hand from Alice's neck, she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, she's still very fragile, Ness. Maybe when she grows just a bit larger. Ahm, why don't you go play with Andrea?" she replied, out loud.

I nodded, "Okay." Where could Andrea be, though?

When we got to our rented condo, Mommy and Daddy put Elizabeth and Andrea to bed... But I'm not sure which room, there were like eight.

Groaning in frustration, I called out as quietly as possible, knowing fully well that everyone could hear me, "Daddy! Where's Andrea?"

He walked out of the toy room, smiling. "Here she is, but umm... She's asleep."

Then a loud scream erupted, both my eyes and my father's eyes widened. We both ran at full speed towards the noise.

It was Elizabeth... Screaming her butt off at my mom. She was squirming and noodling around her arms. I kinda wanted to laugh, but the look on my mom's face told me not to.

"She feels scared!" Jasper said. He was keeping Andrea asleep by putting earphones on her and making her listen to lullabies from his iPod.

"Use your gift on her!" I suggested, a small giggle erupting through my mouth and Alice's, who had just entered the room.

Jasper blanched, "She's a baby! What if I knock her out _too_ much?"

Daddy glared at him, "Then don't use it at all!" he hissed, as I nodded along with Emmett, who also just ran inside.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

Oh man, this is going to be a _looonng_ week.

"JASPER JUST DO IT!" Emmett screeched, covering one of his ears and also mine.

And then, there was silence. Poor Elizabeth was just in Momma's arms, looking very stunned. She looked so cute! Her pupils were dilated and her little light brown eyebrows were scrunched up.

Rosalie came in and gasped, "What did you guys do? There was a ton of yelling and- What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

Said little baby person, chose that time to start giggling like mad! That's when I realized that almost everyone, except for Esme and Carlisle, were inside the small room; even the Jacob and Seth.

Jacob was holding a small cinnamon colored wolf, behind Rosalie's face. I couldn't help it and laughed, too.

The tiny thing was just air-jumping on Rose's head, as she stared at us. It didn't take long for Emmett and Jasper to start cracking up, too.

Then, she stared blankly at Jasper. It was weird, like she was glaring at him...

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

Who are these people? I want _my_ Momma. Where is she? And Daddy, too! Ugh!

That strange man with blond hair and yellow eyes just kept staring at me, while I screamed; CLEARLY WANTING OUT OF HERE! He smiled at me briefly and next thing I know, all I want to do is go to sleep! I _know_ he did something and I don't like it one bit.

I'm a baby and he did something to me! Why? This house is full of baby killers, I tell you! Baby killers!

Man, this is not going to be fun at all.

**Bella P.O.V.**

After Jasper knocked out Elizabeth, she just did not move at all. Her little heart had stopped beating for a few seconds and then picked up it's pace dramatically.

We all got worried and almost tore Jasper to shreds! Edward, having studied medicine, gave her an examination and confirmed that her body _was_ too tiny to have had her emotions messed with. The emotional exchange was far too soon and rapid for her to take and it just put her to sleep.

Edward said she might be asleep for a few hours to a few _days_. Jasper wasn't the only one to get scolded, though_._

Once I found out Emmett had _encouraged_ him to do so, Rosalie and I had a field day! The little bastard got his games, broken and scratched. Rosalie took care of the CD video games, while I tore his Xbox bit by bit and scattered it around his _play area_.

Renesmee and E.J even took part in our little game and helped each other in breaking the nasty, plastic DSI that Emmett _loved_ almost as much as hunting bears.

Jasper was given the task to freeze Emmett's cellphone, laptop and ipod into a block of ice. He did that joyously, crying out that he '_had been corrupted by the idiot'_.

Alice and Edward, with the help of Emmett, took care of Jasper's books and his cowboys boots, which Alice wanted to throw out anyway. They even terminated his toolbox and mini DVD player. Edward told me the whole time Emmett was complaining, '_Jasper used his gift to corrupt me_'.

Both of them are idiots of the worst kind. SO oblivious to what's to come. Hopefully they don't get _too_ angry though, but for every hour Elizabeth was asleep, their stuff was messed with.

"Bella, why are you guys ripping everything apart?" a small, groggy voice asked. Andrea was standing by the doorway in her pajamas and was looking at all of us, who had frozen, with her pink blanket in one hand. She looked so precious!

I didn't know what to tell her and stuttered, "A-Ask, uhm, Rosalie! She'll be able to tell you," I smiled at her.

She was cautious, but smiled back shyly and asked, "Rosalie, whoever you are of everyone inside here, why did you break all the shiny things?"

Rosalie dropped something silver and picked up Andrea and said, "We're breaking things that belong to the big man with black curly hair and they blond man who is less strong-looking, honey. They are both very dumb and did something that will make Elizabeth sleep for a _looong_ time."

Immediately, Andrea's eyes flashed darkened as she screamed, "KILL THEM!"

I laughed, along with everyone else. She'll fit perfectly with the rest of us, it'll be sad to see her and Elizabeth go home.

**Tada! The update that was more than a week overdue? I'm sorry. Lol, so I have a story I want you guy to check out.**

**It's called, **Frenemies**. I had it posted up for a while and then started up this story, so I neglected it for very well more than 4 to 5 months! I redid the first & only chapter(for now) & would really like you guys to check it out!**

**All about wolves in that story, so if you LOVE the Wolf Pack then I recommend reading it:D**

**OH! & WHO DO YOU GUYS SEE ELIZABETH WITH IN THE FUTURE? IT CAN BE ANYBODY! A VAMPIRE, A HYBRID OR A WEREWOLF?**

**PLEASE REVIEW & GIVE ME A CLUE ON WHO TO PICK! ANYBODY, BUT IT HAS TO BE MALE! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND IN DUE TIME:D**

**One more thing, I will be making a sequel to this story, centering around the kids' teenage lives, where the REAL BIG stuff is going to happen,(;**


	17. Chapter 17: Bickering

**Apologies from the procrastinating author! FML! You guys, I had the longest chapter ever and what happens to my chapter of 3,000 something words? They don't get saved and my computer turned off! Wtf? Ughh!**

**Here is a roughly 800 word chapter? /: I feel so depressed now.**

* * *

Daddy Edward P.O.V.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Elizabeth wailed, clawing away from Emmett.

Little Andrea really wanted to rip Emmett's head off, "JUST PUT HER DOWN, YOU IMBECILE! JEEZE! A LITTLE OBVIOUS THAT SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" she screamed and hauled Lizzy out of Emmett's arms. Andrea walked out with Lizzy tucked in her tiny arms.

Emmett looked heartbroken, I couldn't help but to laugh. "Shut _up, _Edward! At least she likes _you_ even less," he boomed and started laughing himself.

I growled. A small hand caressed my cheek, "Em, darling?" Bella's voice rang.

"Yeah?"

"Say one more thing and I promise I'll have a nice chat with Rosalie about that cashmere sweater she bought you. What happened, I always seem to forget? Oh-yes! You purposely let the grizzly tear at it," she hissed, sweetly.

He visibly gulped, "Ah-aha, that isn't really needed, Bells. I'll just go. . . Bother Jasper," he murmured and trudged out of the nursery.

"Momma, Daddy!" Renesmee whimpered and ran inside, covering her nose.

"What is it, hon," I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

_Oh man,_ she thought, "Edward Jacob punched me in the face!" She let her hand fall off of her nose and there it was, blood.

Immediately, Bella knelt down and wiped it off, "Edward Jacob Cullen!" she called, in a hard voice.

He hesitantly walked inside, "Yeah, Mom? Oh-Hey, Dad! What's up?" He glanced at Renesmee and then burst out laughing, "I can't believe you told them!"

"This is _not_ a laughing matter, son. Why did you hit Renesmee?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

_Can't believe they. . . it, _"I didn't hit Nessie. You two are the the second couple that fell for it! Emmett and Rose thought Nessie hit _me_ and now you guys think I hit _her,_" her wheezed, still laughing.

Bella's beautiful face furrowed up, "What do you mean?"

"It's. . ." I groaned and then laughing, myself, "Ketchup. Who taught you that trick? High fives, both of you!" They hit their palms ont my hands and laughed.

"I don't get it!" Bella giggled.

For the next ten minutes, we proceeded to explain the joke to her.

**Elizabeth P.O.V.**

"Tadadadadaaaaa," the blonde men kept cooing at me.

The older looking one pushed the younger one aside, "Jasper, it's like _this_! Doodaa, doodaa, doodaa!"

"Not even, Carlisle! Like _this_! Tadada-da-daaaaaaa!"

I couldn't help it and called them out, "You are both idiots, it really does not matter! I _have_ a brain, you know! My _God,_ someone, please! Save me! I'm about to die from and aneurysm die to the severity of the idiocy I am experiencing right now! HELP!"

_Carlisle_ looked smugly at Jasper, "I told you! She likes mine better!"

Huffing, I rolled over and began crawling away. They didn't notice and kept fighting over who could make the most ridiculous sound. Thiese past four days have been filled with all of these strangely pale people, the only one's keeping me sane are the tanned boys and the younger male child along with Andrea. Their bickering is most of my entertainment.

"Leave me _alone_! Stop following me!" Andrea screeched to the boy, who had just returned from downstairs.

"Who said I'm following _you_! Self-absorbed girl!" he yelled right back.

Oh, my favorite show. I propped myself on the floor, in between the big pale man and the blonde girl. They didn't seem to mind and in fact, cheered on the bickering.

"Your a stalker-boy! You know, I should tell Max about you! He'll beat you up!" Andrea screamed, as she fixed her shirt. Her cheeks were turning really pink.

The boy looked rather smug, "Whatever you say, I'm sure I can beat _him_ up, too!"

Andy screamed in frustration, as the oldest looking woman came rushing inside the lounge. "What's wrong, darlings?" she wondered, seeming genuinely concerned.

The boy pointed at Andrea and in turn, Andrea pointed at him. "Ask her"

"Ask him!" Andrea huffed and sat down next to the blonde girl. "Boys, I swear. Max is _nothing_ like that kid!" Andrea complained.

I nodded. It's true. Max is more gentle than these people. He is always following Andrea and I around, asking if he can play with us. When we say no, he leaves and says he'll ask later. He's nicer than these people. I just know Max is going to marry Andrea, though.

She likes him, a lot. He likes her back, too. Too bad he's in New Zealand, until we get back to _our_ home, with _our_ parents.

My eyes closed and I felt so tired.

_I just want my mom._

_

* * *

_**Moral of the story; ALWAYS, ALWAYS, _ALWAYS_ SAVE YOUR CHAPTER PROGRESS EVERY TEN MINUTES -.-**

**Sorry for the delay, but _that_ made me just not want to rewrite everything:/ I'll update as soon as possible. **


	18. Christmas

**Hehehe. . . Hey guys!:D Exciting news; ****I'm getting myself into the habit of updating ALL my stories again:D I am posting up an UPDATE-SCHEDULE on my main prifle very soon, so if you read ALL/SOME/ONE of my stories, check it out so you can see how long your wait is going to be.(: Of course, I have to _make_ the schedule first, but I'll get there(x**

* * *

Elizabeth P.O.V. (Five Years Old)

It's that day again. Christmas Day, that is. Everything in my home is either _red_ or _green_. Personally, I dislike both colors. They aren't my favorite, but I wouldn't say I _hate_ them.

"Daddy!" Andrea wailed, holding up a golden star. We, as in; Mom, Dad, Andrea and I, are currently putting small figures on the gigantic tree we bought.

The inside of our home smells heavenly. Pine, sugar cookies and chocolate. I stole a few cookies _and_ chocolates from the kitchen counter, but can you _blame_ me?

Momma makes the most _tasty_ cookies ever! They are chewy, soft and moist. They aren't crunchy and dry like the one's Grandmother Renee sent me.

Speaking of Grandmother Renee, I've never met her before, but I've spoken to her on the phone. She kept cooing at me and I just sat and listened to the stories of her life.

She was going to pick me up either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow for a 'sleep-over'. I'm dreading it. Her daughter, Isabella will be there and so will Rosalie and Alice. Esme will be there, also. I'm assuming Renesmee, too.

"D-Ddddd!" I whimpered from the floor. Honestly, I don't not want to walk. It's a pain, my balance has gotten so messed up ever since I tripped that one time at kindergarten.

He heard my plea and hauled me into his arms, "How's Christmas going for ya, honey?"

I just shook my head and yawning, rested on his shoulder. "Alright, baby girl. Take a nap before the others get here." He patted my back and rocked me. Instantly, I fell asleep.

***A Few hours Later***

"PARTY'S HERE!" A loud voice, known as Emmett Cullen, erupted from downstairs.

The noise made my eyes snap open. I was having such a _nice_ dream they just _had_ to wake me up! Tears filled my eyes and I let out a small whimper. My room was very dark, too.

I wailed loudly, hoping someone would come and get me. Who knows what creatures could be lurking in the dark. That thought alone made me wail louder.

The door burst open and a flash of light consumed the room. It was Isabella. She grinned at me. I raised my arms toward her and she gingerly, picked me up.

Once we made it downstairs, I was still sniffling. I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. "I got her." Isabella smiled, holding me up, as if I was some sort of toy.

"Awww!" Alice squealed, "Who dressed her up? You look _adorable_, Elizabeth. _Just_ like Andrea, Renesmee, Edward-Jacob and _me_!"

Charlie laughed, "Same ol' Alice."

"I'm just glad you handled the secret pretty well." Alice's face scrunched up, "Now I know where Bella go it from."

They all laughed. "Mom, can we eat the cookies, now?" Andrea asked, clasping her hands together.

"Yes, darling. Would any of you like any?" Momma asked everyone, smiling tightly.

Emmett pouted, "Your a cruel woman, Gianna."

Dad put his arms around her and joked, "Say that again and I'll shoot you." Momma giggled into his chest.

"We should _so_ try that!" Renesmee yelled, bouncing up and down. She grew a _lot_ over the years. She looks at least three years older than Andrea, who is barely ten!

Renesmee's hair was really long, almost to her tummy. She was really, really, _really _pretty now, too. She was still white as snow, but her big brown eyes made her look like a doll. The blush on her cheeks didn't help, either. Her shape was like a ballerina. It was very faint, but you could see that her hips were starting to come in. Renesmee was practically a preteen.

Edward Jacob looked like that, too! His copper-brown colored hair was very messy, just like Edward's and you could tell he got a haircut a few days ago. He was tall, almost a head shorter than Alice, but still taller than Renesmee. I though they were twins, too. His face is losing a lot of roundness and almost looks like Edward, except for the eyes and lips.

We all walked into the kitchen, Renesmee and Andrea were holding hands, talking happily. The rest of the family walked inside the kitchen, where the dining room was connected.

Edward Jacob on the other hand asked, "Can I hold Elizabeth?"

Isabella nodded, "Be careful with her. Remember; Your stronger than the average boy, Edward Jacob."

"Yeah, I _know,_ Mother," he rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Emmett came in step with us as E.J carried me. He wasn't even getting out of breath and that confused me. Now-a-days, _my_ dad gets tired if he carries me for more than two hours. Edward Jacob didn't even look _slightly_ tired.

"So. . ." Emmett started, then looked at me, "Your a blonde." My eyes narrowed and I nuzzled my face into Edward Jacob's neck. They both laughed. "Your like my Rosie's mini-me!"

I huffed and pointed to the floor. "D-dwn!"

Edward Jacob smiled and put my feet on the floor, but kept my hand in his. I groaned and walked faster, pulling him to the kitchen. Momma had the plate of cookies on the counter and there was one left.

Panicking that someone might eat it I called out, "M-Mama!" Everyone turned to look at me, wide-eyed. Momma gasped and squealing, hauling me up into her arms.

"Your first word, Lizzy. It was 'momma'!" She smiled, kissing me all over.

I pointed to my dad, who was reaching towards the sugar cookie. I screamed, "D-D-Daaaadddyyyyyy!"

He froze and then after a few seconds gasped, "SHE SAID DADDY! OH MY GOD! HER _SECOND_ WORD!" Everyone else looked stunned, I took that as my chance to take action.

I jumped from Mom's arms and tried to knock down my father to the floor. "It's _my_ cwookie! No-No! _My_ cwookie!" I flailed my arms towards the _last _ooey-gooey-chewy cookie.

Dad gave it to me and then hauled me into his arms, man-squealing. I stared at him, while everyone else laughed.

Then all of a sudden, _Rosalie _grabbed me and that made me drop the cookie. Pathetically, I tried to catch it as it fell to the wooden floor with an audible _crunch_!

She was kissing me all over and I, I was just glaring holes into her pretty little head. \

Rosalie Hale will _pay_!

**Okaaaay, so how would you feel about me updating every week?:D What'd you think of this chapter?(; **


	19. Christmas   Continued

It's so ironic that in my last chapter I said I was getting back to updating my stories and that I would have made a schedule. . . I lied ;o

No Beta. No Auto-Word-Corrector. No sharp eyes that can catch imperfections.

This will probably be full of spelling/grammar mistakes, but hey! I'm giving you guys an update! :D

**Elizabeth P.O.V. / Christmas Eve.**

"Roselee killed my tweat!" I grumbled into Edward's armpits. Momma and Daddy went somewhere with Alice and her momma and daddy with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie.

He laughed and Bella brought me a plate of cookies as she sat down next to me. "Here you go, sweetie."

I beamed at her and offerred them both cookies. "I'm ganna eat dem_ all _by myself if you don't eat any!" To prove my point I put two on top of each other and took a bite. "Mmm!"

I ate two more and then pouted, making my eyes water, "You guys don't like cwookies, do you?"

Edward gulped and reluctantly, picked one up. Bella shrugged and grabbed one, too. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"I don't think you'll want to eat that, Bella."

Bella's boyfriend is selfish, he didn't want her to eat it. "Why not, _Edward_?" she asked, glaring at him. She took bite and then chewed _so_ fast! At first, I didn't know she was eating, until I saw her jaw vibrating. When she swallowed she made a face at Edward and then smiled at me, "It was delicious, Elizabeth."

We turned our eyes exppectantly on Edward. He sighed and then bit half of the cookie and did the same as chewed really fast, swallowed and then ate the rest of the cookie in one bite.

Andrea came into the house and smiled when she saw me. Well, when she saw my plate of cookies. "Hello, my dear baby sister, whom I spoil everyday!"

I held in a groan and offered her a cookie, "You want wone?" I really don't want you to eat _my_ cookies, Andrea. Be smart and say 'No thanks'.

"You know me so well!" she giggled and grabbed two.

My eyes widened and I screeched, "I says _wone_!"

Bella laughed, "Don't you want to give one to Renesmee or Edward Jacob?"

I pouted, "NO! Renesmee is meanie an-an-an Eddie Jay is too big! Too big to gwrow any bwigger! _I_ wanna be big!"

"How about to Jacob when he comes over with Seth?" Edward asked, staring intently at my face.

My pout infensified as my eyes widened, "NOOOO! DEY GANNA EAT EVERYTHANG!"

They giggled at me, _yes_ Edward giggled! I frowned and turned away from them all, eating my cookies and jumping off of the couch. "Where's Momma?" I mumbled, crunching on a cookie and walking out of the living room.

"She's with Grandma Esme," Renesmee piped up, appearing out of nowhere.

I screamed and my plate fell to the ground. They all crumbled quickly. I let out a wail, "I was ganna eat dose!"

Eddie Jay crouched down, next to me, but I was standing up. He wa still almost two heads taller than me. _I'm so little_.

He was picking up the crumbs and was saying really fast things to Renesmee, who was having a laugh attack.

She continued screeching out her perfect, girly laugh. "Ahahaha! You-You should've seen her _face_! Hahahahahaha! Dear God, I think I'm going to pee myself!"

My lower lip trembled and my eyes became watery. Eddie Jay noticed and picked me up, hiding my face into his neck. "Nessie you're such a bi-"

"What were you going to say, Edward Jacob Cullen?" A stern voice that belonged to Edward asked.

I looked up and tried to look through my hair, it was sticking to my cheeks from the water in my eyes.

"Female dog."

"I am not a bi- _female dog_. She got scared and it was funny!" Renesmee said loudly. I could literally _see_ her rest a hand on her hip and glare at me. It actually stung. I cringed into Eddie Jay's shoulder further and wrapped my arms tighter on his neck.

Edward and Eddie Jay boy sighed hard. "You did it on _purpose_!" Eddie Jay almost screamed, tightening his grasp on me. "I'm sure it wasn't like that, Edward Jacob."

Eddie Jay groaned, "Read my mind _and_ her's, then."

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Edward blew up, "Why would you scare your sis-_Charlie's daughter_ like that?"

She groaned, "Jeeze. When it comes to her, a prank is the meanest thing ever! You would think that she was _your daughter, _Dad."

"Nessie!" Bella said, somewhere to my right, "Apologize. She's younger than you are."

"WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" Renesmee screamed.

The pitch of her voice startled me and I let out a pathetic whimper, "M-Mummy. I wanna my mummy."

I really, really, _really_ wish I could speak properly. My guess on my development, is that I'm way smarter than the average kid my age, except that my stupid body didn't keep up with my brain. I've tried to read before, but the words were too confusing and looked like a bunch of squiggles. Writing was a whole different level of difficult. I couldn't hold onto the pencil right to save my life.

"I'll take you, Elizabeth," Edward mumbled and hauled me into his cold, somewhat beefy arms.

I just nodded and hid my face in his cool neck. He smelled nice and I told him so, "You shmell like flohers."

He laughed, "Thanks, Elizabeth. You smell very nice, too."

My nose crinkled, "_Elishabet_ is an owld peoples nayme."

"Well... What do you want us to call you?"

I shrugged, "You tell meh dee names an I say if they pwetty."

"Lizzy?"

. . .

"Okay, then. Eliza?"

I made a face at him, "You can do betta than dat!"

"Abbey? Beth?"

I groaned, "Y'know. You're not vewry good at dis."

"We'll find your nickname, soon," He laughed, "I promise. We'll come up with something you like. Anyways, there's your mom!"

"Down! Down!" I struggled in his grasp and pranced away to my mom, when I noticed Edward wasn't following me, "Don't you wanna see_ your_ momma, Eddie?" I held my hand out to him.

He held it gently and mumbled, "Yeah. I'd like that, actually."

"Lets go. You has tuh jump onto your momma, like meh, okay?" I demanded, squeezing his big hand.

Edward laughed, "You're the boss, Elizabeth. Just don't call me, _Eddie_, please."

"Stop swaying _Elishabet_ and we will see," I giggled. "Oooh, there's Esmay and Mommy. Watch me first, okay?"

He nodded and I crept up behind my mom. Her and Esme were sitting on grass, looking up to the stars. Momma was huddled into a blanket and Esme didn't seem cold at all.

I shrugged and then attacked her by jumping onto her back. "MOMMY!" I laughed, when she grabbed me and started tickling my belly. "Eddie, _now_!"

My eyes widened when he pounced Esme. She screamed and threw Edward off of her back. He held onto her like a monkey, though and didn't budge.

It was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life! Mommy and me started cracking up, as we saw Edward hanging onto the back of his mother.

"Esmay! Eddie's your baby," I pouted, "Don't throw him off!"

Edward was laughing and Esme couldn't contail her own giggles, soon after. Mommy and I looked at them in amusement before shrugging and laughing, too.

"_MOOOOM_! YOU NEVER LET _ME_ DO THAT!" Emmett screamed.

Immediately, I perked up and jumped out of my mom's arms. "Elizabeth! Where are you going, honey?"

"Emmy! Up, up!" And just like that, my plan was in motion. Rosalie Hale. . . Cullen. . . Argh, another reason I don't like Rosalie! Her last name is so confusing! _And_ she always hugs me and kisses me and grabs me out of nowehere! It''s annoying.

Rosalie's boyfriend grinned down at me and hauled me up, as if I weighed absolutely nothing. "What's up, squirt?"

"Swurt?" I asked, poking his nose. It was so white and cold. "Did ya stick ya face in ice?" My hand wandered into his mouth, poking his shiny white teeth.

His brows scrunched up together, "Edwar, doesn wis look familia?"

Edward laughed quietly, after getting ff of Esme. "Yeah, when you almost froze her hand off? Elizabeth take your hand out of there!"

I gasped and pointed my cold hand to him , "No! No more _Elishabet_, Eddie!"

"What's so bad about your name, Elizabeth? It's beautiful," Momm said, putting her hand on her hips.

My cheeks felt hot and I mumbled, "Owld people have my nawme! I wanna nicknawme!"

"Elle? Ellie? Lizbeth?"' Edwrd tried, looking hopeful at me, "I really like those."

I squealed, "Oooh! Lizbeth!"

"We found it!" Edward said, "Hi-five, Lizbeth!"

My palm touched his, making a small _pop_ping sound. I giggled. "You's very smart, Eddi-Edward."

Emmett snorted, "It's becase he can practically _read minds_, Lizbeth. It's annoying and really creepy. C'mon," He grinned, "Say it; _Edward is creepy_."

"_Wosalie is cweepy,_" I said, making my face look very serious.

Mommy, Esme, Edward and Edward stared at me and then they all burst out laughing.

"What's everyone laughing about?" asked the pretty blonde, coming from inside the house. Edward's daddy, Jasper and Alice were following her, not too far behind.

I looked at her and shrugged, "You'we a cweep. Emmy said so!"

**Ahh. This chapter in my opinion, was very cute. . . Well the a;lst part at least. I was spposed to have posted this earlier, but my laptop crashed and I've been using my phone to get to Fanfic -.-**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed :D**


	20. Not a Legit Chapter

Hello everyone, I haven't put up any new chapters for any of my stories and it's been two years and I am not motivated for doing this anymore. I tried it out for a year and everything was going really well and now, I just don't want to continue. I know a few of you out there enjoyed what I had written so far, but that was in the past.

Hahaha, I feel like such a loser! I reread my chapters and ouch. Major heartburn. It's like, "Did I really write that? It's horrible!" A lot of embarrassment on my part.

I've grown older and I feel as though I can't be on this website most of the time like I used to be, school has to be my number one priority and it has been for a while now.

Anyways, I might (and this is a very slim _might_) keep a story or two, to myself and continue it, but I just wouldn't know what to do, so.. Even though it pains me to say this; Would anyone like to adopt any of my stories? Or if you want to take my plot and change it all up into something completely different, be my guest! The only request I have is to give me heads-up and not hijack my stories, please!

... Actually, that might have already happened. This community is too huge for something like that to _not_ happen. Well, fuck.

I'd still appreciate if anyone send me a message me or a review, I really don't care which you chose, so long as you contact me and I'll decide whether you're worthy or not (just kidding) of inheriting (what I considered) the masterpieces of my early adulthood and late childhood.

Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for wasting your time, if you were hoping for an updated chapter. Yeah, once again, sorry!


End file.
